Ties that bind
by kiwikid
Summary: When Danny Williams saves a tourist from drowning he had no idea that the man he saved is a detective with Manhattan South and that they two of them are about to be involved in something dangerous. Crossover with Kojak


**THE TIES THAT BIND**

A cross over of Hawaii 5-0 and Kojak

I LOVE old cop shows being a fan of 5-0 and Kojak.

So I've crossed the two and have this story.

Featuring Steve Mc Garrett, Danny Williams, Kono, Chin and with Detective Bobby Crocker

I do not own these characters, just playing.

**CHAPTER 1. THE BOAT INCIDENT**

The Pretty Hawaiian girl at the airport kissed both his cheeks a little more enthusiastically than strictly necessary.

Not that Bobby minded of course, he was looking forward to 10 whole days of peace and quiet with no shouts of CROCKER

echoing out from anywhere.

It had been a particularly rough week with the precinct working all out on a drugs case. He'd taken the whole thing a bit too personally

for the taste of both Captain Mc Neil and Lt. Kojak. But then the victim had been a young kid how could he HELP becoming involved.

Were you supposed to turn your emotions off or something when you became a cop.

"_Crocker, my office NOW". Bobby didn't like that tone so he nervously went. Kojak had a very serious look upon his face._

"_Close the door". Uh no, that meant trouble. "Did you HARRASS our suspect DETECTIVE?"_

_He was being formal now, no Bobby or even Crocker. I looked into his eyes trying to think of a subtle answer, then thought_

_what the….."YES SIR, I DID." Then I stood there my body tense while I waited for the explosion._

"_Your OFF the case as of NOW, Mister." "Yes Sir". I didn't even try to defend my actions. Kojak looked me up and down._

"_Take some time off, Bobby". The tone was milder. "Am I suspended sir?" I didn't even sound that worried._

"_NO, but I think you NEED some time away." Go find a pretty girl somewhere detective."_

_YES SIR._

Now THAT was one order I was sure I could manage. The taxi took me past LOADS of pretty girls who were not really wearing all

that much. But then this was HAWAII and that is EXACTLY why I'd come.

We stopped off at the apartments my modest budget could afford. The Taxi driver didn't look hopeful of a big tip from me. I paid him and carried my own luggage up to check in.

My plans for the rest of that day included getting very familiar with the lovely sandy beach that was Waikiki. But I'd thought I'd rest a bit after my flight.

What happened? I fell into a deep sleep and the next thing I knew it was another day. Oh well its OFF to the golden sands.

Danny Williams stretched himself out on the sand next to the attractive blonde. Now THIS was the life. He was WORKING yet he was on the beach.

The best thing about being the youngest member of the 5-0 team was that he got some great assignments that wouldn't suit the older members of the team.

This latest one had him working under the alias Danny Shaw. He got to act the broke, down on his luck beach boy that could do with a bit of spare CASH and didn't care HOW he got that cash.

He was trying to break into a group of conmen who used one of the local bars as their base to hook unsuspecting victims into playing a 'friendly game' of pool with them. The conmen started of by pretending to lose and let their marks win some money, drinks and favours. However once hooked the game changed

and the victims suddenly found themselves owing debts they struggled to pay off. Then these Conmen got them to pull thefts, or cons on others.

After one of the victims had been caught red handed trying to rob a jewelry store 5-0 had been given the task of trying to bring down the leaders who were ultimately causing the problem. Danny's date today was the barmaid at the 'base of operations' the Aloha 5 bar. He was softening her up so she would tell him more about the conmen's 'game'.

This part of the job was hardly a chore, sitting shirtless on the beach while Steve, Kono and Chin baked in the office.

"Do you want to come for a swim Polly?, Danny asked his blonde companion. "No babe, I'm working on my tan". "Okay well I'm off for a dip, see you soon."

He kissed her on the lips . Yep definite perks in this job. Throwing her a smile Danny sauntered off to the waves.

It had only taken Bobby 20 minutes to find himself an attractive unattached woman. Now he was enjoying rubbing suntan lotion into her lovely tanned body.

"You going to be in Hawaii long ,sugar." the brunette muttered as Bobby creamed her back. " Oh about 10 days". "What sort of plans you got?

" Absolutely NOTHING" Bobby told her with a grin evident in his voice. "Well I know LOTS of places to have some fun, babe."

"I'm SURE you do". Bobby told her happily.

Ten minutes later he was tired of sitting on the beach. "I want to go for a swim, coming Lela? "No babe, you go though." Right, see you soon".

Bobby tossed his shirt in a heap on the towel and made his way to the water.

The water was deliciously warm making Bobby feel relaxed for the first time in ages, he swam out further.

It was quieter out deep with the majority of swimmers closer to the shore. Bobby though craved peace and quiet after the bustle that was Manhattan South.

Surfacing after a dive Bobby became aware of the fact that it was no longer quiet, a droning sound filled the air. Bobby felt his heart rate speed up as he identified what was making that sound, an apparently out of control boat was heading straight for him.

Danny Williams enjoyed going out deep, he knew his swimming skills were excellent so he didn't foresee any problems. That was until he realized that a boat was coming dangerously close to the area in which he was swimming. Danny looked around noting another swimmer was also out this deep.

Luckily he also seemed to notice the boat and was already making an effort to swim for the shore.

Bobby's arms began to ache and he had the sick feeling that he'd come out a little deeper than he'd intended. He got this sudden vision of Kojak being told he'd drowned in Hawaii. Wouldn't THAT be a great way to end a holiday.

Just when Bobby thought his arms were about to give out, he felt another arm encircle his shoulders. "Need some help?, enquired the curly

haired blonde guy who'd swum up alongside. Bobby was only capable of giving a nod.

Danny had realized from how the swimmer was faltering that he probably wasn't going to make it to shore, at least not before the boat got him anyway.

Danny didn't hesitate , he simply grabbed him and the two of the swam toward the shore.

The life guards ran into help the two men as they struggled into the shallows. Both were gasping and exhausted. They were hauled onto a dry towel while the lifeguards checked them over.

"I'm FINE, Danny told their rescuers between gasps. "Me too" panted his fellow victim. "Well we SHOULD take you into hospital to get you both checked out.

"NO" stated both the young men . Then they turned and grinned at each other. "Thanks," Bobby told his rescuer . "That's okay, Danny held out his hand.

"Danny Shaw." Bobby shook. " Bobby Crocker". "Where you from Bobby? Danny asked having the definite impression this young man was NOT a local.

"Manhattan South ." Well WELCOME to Hawaii", Danny said with a grin, Bobby grinned back. "Thanks".

They both looked out to where the boat was being towed away from the shore. "I trust you will investigate this incident fully" Danny asked the lifeguards. If he had NOT been undercover he would have made sure that boats owners were busted himself. But he couldn't break cover so he'd have to hope that the coastguard would deal with the incident appropriately.

After being assured the incident would be investigated fully Danny turned his attention to his fellow victim.

"You here by yourself? YES, Bobby gazed up the beach. "Ah you found a girl already" Bobby smiled. " I don't even think she NOTICED anything amiss."

" Neither did mine", Danny acknowledged ruefully. "Can I buy you a drink or something, to say thanks." "Sure" Danny stated pointing out the beachside café.

He joined Bobby in downing a beer. Bobby he noticed seemed to be looking at something further down the beach. Danny turned and looked. Kono was running across the sand in pursuit of a young athletic looking man. Danny just ITCHED to join in but that would NOT go down well with whoever MIGHT be keeping an eye on him. "Who IS that? Bobby asked curiously guessing businessmen in suits didn't run after people on the beach. "Oh he's probably 5-0, our State police"

"AH" said Bobby. He tactfully didn't mention that HE often chased after felons, though usually NOT on a beach.

Soon the drama was over and the two companionably downed the rest of their beer." Well I suppose I should get back to my girl. Have a nice REST of your holiday Bobby and try not to get NEARLY run over by anything else." Danny shook Bobby's hand again and departed.

Bobby took a deep breath. Thank goodness for locals who made sure tourists like him, didn't get into TOO much trouble. Bobby made his way back across the beach. Soon his eyes were drawn to his shapely brunette. He noted however that SHE seemed to have attached herself to someone else. With a deep sigh Bobby made his way down the opposite side of the beach.

He certainly didn't feel like swimming anymore but a stroll along the sand would do him some good. A ball rolled up to his feet and Bobby stopped to pick it up.

"Hey you play volleyball" enquired the shapely redhead who'd retrieved the ball. "Yes, "acknowledged Bobby with a grin. "Well we need an extra".

The redhead led the way to the game and soon Bobby was engaged in a fiercely competitive game.

It wasn't long before he was totally exhausted and flopped on the sand beside his newly acquired team mates. "Hello I'm Nigel". A tall blonde man introduced himself. " Bobby". "Tourist?" inquired Nigel. "YES, acknowledged Bobby wondering if he was somehow wearing a hidden sign.

"First visit to Hawaii? "YES. " Well there is a lot to see and do. I know some REALLY good clubs and pubs if you're interested."

"It WOULD be helpful to know the GOOD places to go", Bobby admitted with a grin.

"Well me and my mates here like the Aloha 5, you can join us tonight if you're interested." "Sure why NOT", stated Bobby. After all he'd come to have FUN.

"Tell me where you're staying and well swing by to pick you up."

Bobby gave them the details. It looked like it was going to be a GREAT holiday.

**CHAPTER 2 Night at the club**

This club was LOUD reflected Bobby as he accompanied Nigel, the red head , who was called Lisa and HIS date for the evening Bonnie to the Bar at the Aloha 5. 'Hey Laurie, beers all round" shouted Nigel to the bartender. He handed Bobby his beer, "come this way, it's a bit quieter back here."

They made their way to the rear of the club where several people lounges playing pool or slots. "Do you know how to play? Nigel asked Bobby as he gestured toward the pool tables. Bobby just nodded. "Great, we'll just wait for a few others then we can all have a game."

The 'few others' ended up being another tall fair haired guy accompanied by a familiar shorter curly haired one.

"Bobby, this is Harry and Danny. Bobby found himself shaking the hand of Danny Shaw yet again.

'Small world," commented Danny. "Yeah" acknowledged Bobby. "How'd YOU find out about the Aloha 5," Danny asked trying to sound normal but having the horrible suspicion BOBBY was going to be the conman's NEXT victim. "I met Nigel playing volleyball and he invited me." Bobby replied.

Danny nodded. 'Well guys lets shoot some pool Danny why don't you play Harry and I will play Bobby." Having agreed to this the game began.

Bobby watched Nigel playing pool and had the oddest feeling almost like he was DELIBERATELY holding back. Maybe he'd been a cop too long and saw wrongdoing everywhere. "How about having a little BET? suggested Nigel. It was then Bobby decided that maybe this bar was NOT the best place for a COP to be.

"Umm not sure", hedged Bobby. "Come on its just a FRIENDLY game. Just a round of drinks, nothing WRONG in that." Nigel smiled.

"I SUPPOSE SO", Bobby gave in. There wasn't ANYTHING wrong with playing for drinks.

"So Bobby what you do in Manhattan ? asked Harry from the other table. Bobby noticed Danny also looked interested in the answer.

Somehow Bobby had the feeling being a COP was NOT a good idea. " I sell LIFE INSURANCE" he told them.

Inwardly he grinned yep running around chasing crooks and protecting the innocent WAS protecting lives. "Oh sounds BORING", Nigel said with a grimace.

"It has its moments" Bobby told him . "What do YOU do Danny? Bobby thought he might as well find out as much as he could about his fellow players.

"Oh I sell surf boards, teach surfing, you know beach stuff." Oh a regular beach boy then."

Bobby looked over at Danny yes he LOOKED the part but somehow SOMETHING was WRONG about that picture.

Nigel missed a shot. "See Bobby, nothing wrong with our bet, looks like YOU are going to win."

Sure enough Nigel bought the drinks.

Bobby sat beside Bonnie drinking beer and looking at the people around him. "You having a good night?' Danny asked him.

"Yeah its alright." There's a real island feel to this place. Manhattan bars are not so COLOURFUL. " Bobby referred to all the brightly colours shirts around them.

"We have our own unique style" acknowledged Danny. "Is this joint your regular hangout? Bobby felt himself slip into cop asking questions mode.

"No, I'm fairly new to the Aloha, but I frequent other bars." Danny noticed Bobby didn't seem to be as relaxed as he made out.

"What brought you HERE? Danny looked at Bobby wondering why he'd asked that. "Oh I this girl I know works here, so I figured it'd be a good place to hang loose for awhile." Bobby looked like he accepted that answer.

"You guys ready for another game? asked Nigel. Bobby looked at his watch. " Well it's kinda late" he hedged. "Hey man you're on HOLIDAY," Harry told him with a grin. "oh Alright just ONE more game." Bobby couldn't really think of a good excuse NOT to play. "Why don't you play Harry and I'll play Danny."

suggested Nigel. "Yeah and how about we play for higher stakes this time", Harry suggested. "Umm I didn't come on holiday to loose my MONEY."

Bobby was REALLY getting a bad feeling about this. "We don't HAVE to play for money" ,Nigel told him. "Why don't the losers give the winners and hour of their time." "To do WHAT? asked Bobby nervously. "Na man just kidding," said Harry recognizing that Bobby was not going to agree that easily." We'll

just settle for losers buying us and 5 other people drinks, fair." "OKAY, Bobby agreed.

Nigel lost that round as well and drinks were exchanged again. "I think that's it for me" Bobby told them. "You can share my taxi" Danny offered.

"Thanks" acknowledged Bobby. "Come again tomorrow Bobby" coaxed Nigel. "I'll think about it" Bobby declared tiredly.

Bobby and Danny exited the club and stood waiting for the taxi. "I don't know if I LIKE that place." Bobby told Danny.

"Well it's pretty much like other clubs out there." Danny remarked studying the other man. "Do those guys always play for something?

"I think so" Danny told Bobby. The Taxi pulled up then and Danny and Bobby climbed inside.

"Will you go back?' asked Danny. " I'm not sure, will YOU? Bobby looked at his traveling companion seriously. "YES"

"I'm not sure that's WISE." Bobby told him. "Why do you say that? Danny now looked at Bobby with interest. "Oh I don't know there's just something about the place I DON'T like." Bobby didn't say much else just settling back against the seat with his eyes closed.

Danny got out of the taxi first leaving Bobby to travel onto his accommodation.

He turned on the small light in the dump they tried to call a house. "Danno". Danny just about jumped out his skin. "Steve DON'T do THAT!"

Danny shakily told his boss.

Steve Mc Garrett just smiled as he sat himself in one of the smelly chairs. "How'd it go tonight Danno?

"Well I've met TWO of them so far, Nigel Pierce and Harry Watts ,don't know if that is their REAL names."

I've been playing them at pool. I think they want to see how good I am before committing themselves."

"Tonight they were just being casual playing for drinks. Though they DID try and play for an 1 hour of our time."

"Whos OUR Danno? Steve enquired. "Nigel met this tourist on the beach and invited him to play. There were TRYING him out but he seemed reluctant."

"This tourist have a name Danno? "Yeah Bobby Crocker from Manhattan South in New York, he's a life insurance salesman."

"Do you think they have him lined up to be the next victim." Danny lay back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a LONG night.

"I don't know Steve, I think he was a little TOO wary. Asked a few to many questions."

Like WHAT? Like what I was doing there" Might just be anxious or jumpy" Yeah I suppose.

"Well I'll get him checked out, I'm not leaving anything to chance in this game." Keep it up Danno and be CAREFUL."

Steve looked seriously at his youngest detective. "Try not to get TOO carried away with the ALCOHOL Danno".

He patted Danny on the arm then slipped out into the night. Danny staggered to the bedroom and fell onto the bed not even having time to undress before he fell asleep.

Bobby woke up with a pounding head ache. That was some NIGHT maybe a little TOO much of a good time.

At least he didn't have to go to work. He could IMAGINE what the Lt. would say if he'd turned up with a hangover.

Definite benefits to being on HOLIDAY.

He didn't feel like sitting in the sun today so settled for playing tourist and seeing the sights.

"How's Danny doing on the club case? Chin asked his boss at the morning meeting. "He's making progress, but he doesn't want to spook those guys.

I've got a name to check out though." Steve wired NY for information on one Bobby Crocker.

"Right Chin, Kono lets get down to the rest of the days business."

"Hey Danny, Nigels voice boomed powerfully down the line. Look we've been thinking about letting you join up and well Harry had this little test for initiation."

"OH" enquired Danny trying not to sound eager. "Yeah get our friend Bobby to come back tonight."

"Why Bobby? Danny tried not to sound too curious. "Well one of the ladies spied him and since she's pretty well off she's offered some money for an INTRO.

You're always saying how hard up you are, we'll give you a cut if you get him here."

Danny had the distinct feeling there was more to Nigel's request than he was saying. But because he needed to break into the group he agreed hoping that he COULD get Bobby to return.

He tried to contact Bobby at his accommodation but was told he was out, leaving his name and phone number Danny hung up.

Making himself a nice coffee he prepared himself for another day on the beach.

Bobby was worn out by early afternoon and returned to his accommodation for a rest. "Message for you sir" the desk clerk informed him. Bobby looked at the name and phone number. He then went upstairs to his room and dialed the number.

"Hello? Danny is that you? "yeah Bobby? YES." "Thanks for returning my call. I was wondering if you'd join me tonight for a meal and some drinks."

"Well, I'm not sure." Come ON Bobby" Crocker decided that he DID owe Danny his life so one meal and more drinks wouldn't HURT him.

"Alright". " Great pick you up at 8pm."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't LIKE trying to con Bobby but he DID have a job to do.

**Chapter 3 This party is going off with a BANG**

Bobby felt quite contented he'd had a good meal and was now cruising the streets in Danny's cool car "Wow you must make A LOT of money selling surfboards"

was his comment on seeing Danny's mustang. "No, this was a GIFT from a female admirer." Danny grinned at Bobby. "That MUST have been SOME admirer."

Bobby wished someone would give him a car like that. Not that he could accept it of course.

"So where we off to now." "Well Nigel challenged me to a game tonight, so it's off to the Aloha" "Danny I'm REALLY not SURE about that place."

"I think Nigel was hustling me" Danny regarded his traveling companion Nigel obviously wasn't a great actor." Maybe he's just having fun with a tourist" Danny tried to be reassuring. "Maybe, but he WAS holding back," "How do you KNOW that?. "I have seen a lot of games Danny and have won a couple of competitions myself so I KNOW when someone is hustling." "Well he can't do much to you in ONE game."

No I guess not, maybe I won't hold back and just beat the guy." Danny felt himself becoming a little nervous. What if after all Nigel's planning Bobby was a good enough player to actually beat him at his own game. Just how MAD could Nigel get?

"I don't KNOW if that's WISE ,Bobby", cautioned Danny. "Why are YOU so bothered about it, you're one of them." Bobby looked seriously at Danny.

"Sure I want some easy CASH but I don't want anyone to get HURT." Bobby was quite perceptive and definitely reluctant. Danny wondered WHY Nigel was so keen on hooking Bobby into the scheme, surely there were easier targets. "Maybe Nigel won't be so keen if I BEAT him. He may just give up, what CAN he DO to me in a bar filled with people." Danny began to worry that this evening may turn out to be a little more challenging than he expected.

It was LATE at five -0 HQ when Steve Mc Garrett ran quickly into his office. He'd take the paper work home at least he could RELAX in his own place.

Steve noticed Jenny had left him a message to ring Manhattan South precinct regarding Bobby Crocker. Steve began to wonder if Danny's life insurance salesman was actually something a little more SINISTER.

He quickly put the call through.

_Lt Theo Kojak, its Steve Mc Garrett here head of 5-0 Hawaii, just received your message to phone regarding Bobby Crocker. Ah Mc Garrett heard good things about you. Just wanted to check if we are talking about the SAME Bobby Crocker." He went on to give description that matched the one Danny had given him. " That sounds like him." "He said he was a LIFE INSURANCE SALESMAN." "YES". "I take it he's NOT."_

"_No". "So he's KNOWN to you then." Kojak paused," Maybe not in the way YOU mean, he's one of my detectives."_

_Steve was surprised. "Why exactly were you inquiring about him? Well he turned up at a bar where several members are under surveillance . Since these criminals are trying to hook him into one of their schemes we thought we better check him out." "Trust Bobby to get in trouble on HOLIDAY" growled Kojak. "Does he get in trouble FREQUENTLY? That was all Steve needed a maverick cop mixed up in one of 5-0s undercover missions._

"_NO, but Bobby does feel passionately about some things and occasionally acts without really thinking." So is he likely to cause me TROUBLE." Steve asked apprehensively. " What sort of scheme is he mixed up in.? "We have these conmen hustling others at pool making them rack up debts that they then resort to crime to pay off." "Ah well Bobby's quite a good player. Won a championship once." Steve began to get worried so far these conmen_

_had picked their victims correctly but what would happen if they found they could NOT beat Bobby._

"_Well we have an undercover officer working to break their ring, we don't want anything to go WRONG." "Call Bobby off then."_

"_If we can do that without jeopardizing the case, then we will." Steve wasn't going to blow all that work yet he didn't want Danno caught in the middle of a possible problem between victim and crook. " I'll keep an eye on the situation " Steve assured the Lt. "Appreciate that Mc Garrett."_

"_Want us to send your detective HOME.' Steve sounded quite hopeful. "Well he needs the holiday but if he steps out of line then kick him back here and I'll DEAL with him. Steve could hear the implied threat in Kojaks words. "Right I'll do that". He hung up._

What a MESS. Steve looked at the clock Danny was probably already at the club , he hoped Bobby Crocker had common sense enough to stay OUT of trouble.

Nigel had this smile on his face that Bobby began to find rather IRRITATING. He really wanted to leave this place because he could FEEL trouble coming.

But he actually LIKED Danny and had a feeling he might be in over his head. He DID owe him his life. So Bobby stuck around drinking beer, chatting up ladies and trying to avoid the pool table as long as he could. Danny was playing though and he was LOSING by the look of it.

Bobby noted Danny wasn't playing either Nigel OR Harry instead it was a guy called Len. In fact looking around Bobby could not see any immediate sign of Harry or Nigel. They'd BOTH been here just moments ago.

Leaving Danny to play pool Bobby made his way out the back of the club. He went into the mens toilets holding the door by the rim so it would not bang.

He moved quietly across the room. Voices drifted up from the cubicles. _"You remember Tim Walker? he hangs about often down on the beach._

_He noticed Danny with the bar maid the other day." SO'. Well he said he RECOGNISED Danny. Yes he IS a surfer, but he also works for 5-0."_

_He's a COP." YES" SO he's PLAYING us then, the malice in the voice was evident. "YES". "What are we going to do? "Get RID of him."_

_Come ON Nigel that'll just bring the heat down on us."Well it COULD be an ACCIDENT, silly fool could go SWIMMING drunk." Yeah it'll have to be managed CAREFULLY. "Indeed, we'll keep topping up his drinks" What about our NY friend? "We need to HOOK him to get the money."_

"_What's so IMPORTANT about him anyway? Don't KNOW Harry I just do as I'm asked. Maybe if we get him drunk he'll go along with what we want." "Right we'll get him drunk then we'll Deal with our 5-0 FRIEND.'_

Bobby slipped soundlessly from the mensroom. Danny was a cop working undercover and he was in DANGER Bobby had to DO something.

But WHAT.

"Hey you want to play ME Danny? Bobby asked noticing that Danny had almost finished his game. "Sure Bobby."

Bobby got the pool table ready while Danny finished up his game. He noted that Harry and Nigel had reappeared and were heading this way.

"You go FIRST", he told Danny. Danny took a shot. Harry and Nigel looked unhappy eyeing the two with a stormy expression. " I'll get some more drinks" Nigel told them moving toward the bar. "We should leave NOW" Bobby said under his breath to Danny. "WHY? Danny asked seriously. "They know YOU'RE NOT

a surfboard salesman." Bobby told him. "RIGHT" acknowledged Danny feeling chilled, it looked like his cover was blown but if Bobby had warned him then it looked like he'd be an ally. "I have an idea," Bobby whispered. Bobby was obviously a SMART life insurance salesman.

. "Here's some drinks gentlemen" Nigel told them .Bobby ignored the drink settling for sinking this shot. "Hey Danny want to bet on this game", he asked . "What did you have in mind? Danny asked. "Well if I win then you OWE me a nice meal in a flashy restaurant . If YOU win I'll treat you. 'DEAL" said Danny.

Nigel and Harry stuck close to the table. "What ARE we going to DO? Danny inquired. "Well they CAN'T stop us from leaving" Bobby told him.

"I'm not sure WHOSE friendly in this place" warned Danny. "Lets just saunter toward the door then." "Just want another drink", Danny said he made to move toward the bar. "I'll get you a drink, Nigel told him. "I'd rather get it myself." FINE suit yourself"

. Danny walked toward the bar. Not good Harry and Nigel were shadowing Bobby. "I need a drink as well" ,Bobby came closer to the bar.

There were very few patrons there now, the night or rather the MORNING was wearing on. "Gentlemen what can I get you? Laurie Wilks asked Danny and Bobby. Polly standing beside Laurie pretended to not KNOW Danny, just giving him this flinty look he didn't understand then marched off out the back of the bar. "Beers all round" requested Danny. "Sure". The barman poured some drinks then disappeared off to answer the ringing phone. He came back minutes later. "Time everyone, he yelled out" "What we've got another hour" stated Harry. "I've got an EMERGENCY to go to gentlemen.". "Polly make sure everyone leaves", Laurie requested as the bar maid reappeared.

Polly after one last long look at Danny obeyed her boss and helped patrons out the door, before disappearing herself."

"Well I guess we'll call it a night." Bobby told them. "No, gentlemen YOU need to stick around."

Something rather sharp was digging into Bobby's back and he guessed from Danny's posture he was having similar problems. "Hey this guy has a knife in my back", Danny loudly told the bartender. "Not MY problem man", Laurie Wilks told Danny bluntly. "I'll make SURE everyone LEAVES Nigel." Laurie began to usher patrons out of the door. Soon only Bobby, Danny, Laurie, Nigel, Harry and Len remained.

"Now GENTLEMEN YOU, Nigel poked Bobby in the chest are coming over HERE and YOU, he gestured at Danny are going for a little walk on the beach."

"Guys lock up when your done, but don't DO anything HERE" Laurie called as he left the club.

"Get a BOTTLE of some strong stuff, Nigel demanded to Bobby. Bobby leaned over the bar. He straightened up seconds later with a bottle in his hand and a strange expression on his face. " I think we should LEAVE NOW" ,he told their captors . "You DON'T dictate to US." Yeah well there's a BOMB back here."

"NICE try" Nigel told him sarcastically poking him harder. " I'm NOT JOKING!!! There was something about his tone that must have got to Nigel. He leaned over the bar. "SHIT HE"S NOT KIDDING." Let them go guys" Nigel, Len and Harry backed off and ran out the bar.

"I think it might be a good idea to get OUT of here." Bobby told Danny. "Maybe I can disarm the thing." Danny responded coolly. "No trigger switch," stated Bobby. Danny looked at Bobby in shock. How'd he KNOW so much about BOMBS.

But Bobby was tugging on his arm so Danny settled for running out the door behind him.

The two ran down the road, seconds later there was an explosion . Both Danny and Bobby were thrown to the ground, where they lay unmoving.

**chapter 4. Meet Mc Garrett**

Steve Mc Garrett was having a pleasant dream involving bikini clad girls when his phone rang shrilly jolting him awake. "Mc Garrett, ' he mumbled into the receiver. "Sir, dispatch HPD here, apparently the Aloha 5 bar just blew up. " Steve felt ice form in his chest, he KNEW that's were Danny had been.

"CASUALTIES ', he croaked. "Not too certain sir, I know ambulances took at least two away to Queens." "Right I'm on it."

Steve quickly got dressed stopping only to phone Kono and Chin and desperately try Danny's number. The no pick up frightened him.

He ran for the Mercury.

Steve sped like a maniac all the way to Queens hospital, leaving Chin and Kono to handle the scene of the explosion.

Running into ER he caught the knowing eye of Dr Bergman. "News travels fast I see" the 5-0 Dr stated. "Is it DANNO" Steve asked anxiously.

"YES him AND another young man." "IS HE I mean are THEY alright." Yes, they'll BOTH be fine Steve, shaken up but fine."

"Can I see Danno? "We need to treat him first Steve, he has got nasty cuts and abrasions and WAS unconscious if only for awhile. What about the OTHER

one?' About the same, though he MAY have a fractured arm ,I've sent him up to XRAY."

"Steve's eyes flickered to the drawn curtain. "Just wait another say 20 minutes then I'll let you see Danny". Bergman knew it was no good to deny Steve any access. "I guess Danno's lucky" 'YES, it could have been A LOT worse." 'What about other victims." None so far Steve."

Mc Garrett paced up and down anxiously until Bergman beckoned him forward. He entered the curtain area and spied his scraped pale looking detective." You alright Danno?

"a little SORE but better than the alternative." Danny grimaced as he thought of how close he'd come to being IN that club when it blew.

"How's Bobby? "DETECTIVE Crocker is fine," Steve told him. "Ah well I guess that explains why he knew about that bomb." Danny had began to WONDER about Bobby after all he'd played it pretty cool with those con men .

"So lay it out for me Danno, what happened?

Danny gave him a run down of the evening. "Detective Crocker WARNED you? YES. "How'd he KNOW your cover was blown."

" I didn't get time to ask him Steve." Don't worry I"LL ask him" Danny could almost swear there was something dangerous in Steve's tone.

"You rest up and do whatever the docs tell you." Danny sighed he guessed that meant he'd be staying overnight.

"You can collect him," Bergman consulted his watch, "I was going to say tomorrow but seeing as it's ALREADY morning then you can collect him this evening".

"Right, is Detective Crocker available now? "YES, go EASY on him Steve, Dr Bergman saw an angry glint in the 5-0 boss's eye, he HAS had a shock."

Bobby lay uncomfortably on the gurney while he awaited the doctors return. The flapping of the curtains heralded his arrival along with a tall man in a suit.

"This is Steve Mc Garrett head of 5-0 ,our state police, he wants to ask you some questions." Bobby tiredly nodded. "Make it SHORT Steve, he needs REST.'

Then the doc was gone leaving Bobby with the 5-0 boss.

"So DETECTIVE how'd you KNOW Danny's cover was blown." Bobby told Mc Garrett what had transpired at the bar. "So you took it upon YOURSELF to get Danny out of that BAR. "Well he IS a fellow police officer and He DID save my life." Steve stared. "What do you mean he saved your life.?"

Bobby told him how he'd met Danny. Mc Garrett face changed to a scowl.

"Hmm that's a little TOO coinincidental for my taste." Any ideas WHY these guys were so KEEN on conning YOU detective."

"NO SIR." Bobby treated Steve McGarrett exactly like he would Mc Neil or Kojak. "Well detective I HAVE to be HONEST and say I'm not that HAPPY about the nights events. You SHOULD have had sense enough NOT to get involved with STRANGERS in the first place, COPS can't afford to TAKE chances."

Steve Mc Garrett did a great flinty glare reflected Bobby. "YES SIR" he replied meekly.

"On the positive side you DID get Danny out of that bar". Bobby had the distinct feeling that if there HADNT been a bomb he'd be in DEEP trouble right now.

"Now I'll let you REST but I'll be back later to take a full statement."

Bobby lay awake for awhile aching but a jab of some lovely painkiller helped ease the ache and his tired body relaxed enough for sleep to claim him.

"Is this SUPPOSED to be FOOD", Bobby moaned looking at the Mess the nurses had brought him for lunch. "It TASTES better than it LOOKS" said a familiar voice as Danny stiffly approached. He sat himself in a chair by the bed. "Thanks for making me leave that bar." "That's okay, Bobby smiled. "Well I guess I should have bought some LIFE INSURANCE from you." Bobby got the distinct impression Danny was TEASING him. "YEAH WELL I was HARDLY going to say 'hey guys just want to let you know I'm a cop." "Why NOT? At least you wouldn't have got pulled into their game."

Danny regarded his fellow detective. "I don't KNOW I thought it might not be a SAFE thing to say." "You were probably RIGHT about that" Danny told Bobby ruefully.

"So did you survive an encounter with Steve? Evidently Danny was on a FIRST name basis with HIS boss. Bobby tired AND failed to see himself calling the lt. THEO." "Yeah though I got the impression he wasn't AMUSED with my actions." You DID save my life." Danny gave Bobby a genuine smile.

"Well that's probably what saved me from being YELLED at." Bobby grimaced. He wondered if Mc Garrett had told Manhattan South what had happened, he STILL might get YELLED at.

"You TWO are SUPPOSED to be RESTING ",admonished Dr Bergman, entering the room past the guards on the door. "I'm FINE Doc, Danny told him, ready to get OUT of here." "NEITHER of you are going ANYWHERE yet." Steve will be by to pick up BOTH up at 6pm, not a MINUTE sooner."

"I wonder how the investigation is going? Danny sighed ignoring the doctors' flinty gaze.

"Steve it looks like Nigel and Harry DID give false names, Chin reported to Mc Garrett. "On the up side we DID get the address of the bartender, turns out he ALSO owns the Aloha 5." "Right Chin, lets go pay him a visit."

Laurie Wilks lived in a dingy looking house with a rusty roof. Steve gave Chin the 'round the back' sign then sauntered up to the front door. His knocked didn't get any answer. "No one round back, Chin informed him coming back round the front. "Curtains are drawn, all looks quiet." Steve sighed leaning against the door, it swung open revealing a huge mess. He traded glances with Chin, "either Mr Wilks is VERY messy or SOMEONE has been here."

Taking the open door for an invitation to enter Steve and Chin cautiously entered the house.

The rest of the house told much the same story things were strewn about, chairs had been slashed. " I wonder WHAT they were looking for" commented Chin as he went into the bathroom. "STEVE" he called out seconds later, his voice urgent.

Mc Garrett looked into the bathroom. On the floor lay a man, an ominous pool of red spreading out from underneath him. "Mr Wilks I presume? Chin guessed.

"Maybe Chin, we'll get the lab and Bergman down here see if we can turn up prints or anything.

"You think HE planted that bomb, Chin indicated the man on the floor. "Maybe but SOMEONE obviously didn't want him to talk to ANYONE ."

After leaving the lab boys at the house Steve returned back to the office. "Jenny get me the coastguard please." ,he requested. "Coastguard boss? inquired Kono.

"Yeah Detective Crocker told me that Danny saved his life at the beach the other day after BOTH of them were nearly hit by a BOAT."

I want to check out ALL angles."

Minutes later Jenny informed him the coastguard was on the line. "What can I do for you Mc Garrett? "I want to know about an incident with an out of control boat on Waikiki 2 days ago. "Ah yes, they CLAIMED the steering failed." "You mean it DIDN'T, Steve picked up the sarcasm in the word CLAIMED.

"We couldn't find any evidence of a MECHANICAL problem. It looked more like a pilot error or a DELIBERATE action."

"I understand they nearly hit some swimmers? "Yes two young men out deep, lucky one helped the other out." They seemed to strike up a friendship because of the incident, shows you what things like that will do." Did you get NAMES of the boat crew, yes but we found out they were ALL fake." We did give them a FINE naturally plus we sent the boats owner a warning and a fine." "Who WAS the boats owner? It was registered to a MR Laurie Wilks, we were unable though to get in contact with him."

Steve felt that sensation like something was coming into place. "Well I'm afraid you WON'T be able to contact him now, hes DEAD."

The rest of the day was spent finding out about the type of bomb used, trying to trace any parts and looking for others that had been in the Aloha 5.

Six pm rolled around fast and Steve got into the Mercury to go collect both detectives from the hospital.

Danno was dressed in a flash looking suit making Bobby feel shabby. "You ready Danno? inquired Steve Mc Garrett as he strode up. 'Definitely" Danny told him firmly. Danno thought Bobby he supposed Kojak DID call him by his first name but somehow Danno' was very personal ,friendly even.

"Come along DETECTIVE Crocker," no such personal treatment for him in fact he got the distinct impression Steve Mc Garrett didn't think much of him.

He followed behind them like some stray puppy dog. "Well go back to the Palace for awhile, then you'll be free to resume your HOLIDAY.' "Yes Sir' Bobby responded, he wasn't even going to TRY to call the 5-0 boss STEVE.

The Palace was one of the most amazing police HQ Bobby had ever seen. The inside wasn't bad either. "Coffee Steve? questioned a blonde woman as Mc Garrett strode toward the door with his name upon it. "Thanks Honey" Danny? Yes please Jenny" Then the eyes focused on him. "How about YOU sugar, want a coffee." "That would be lovely THANKS". "Oh this is Detective Crocker from NY Jenny." Steve introduced as he opened his door to usher Danny and him inside

"SIT" Mc Garrett pointed to a chair Bobby sat down still thinking Mc Garrett was treating him rather like a stray dog. Danny he noted didn't sit in one of the chairs but instead sat right on his boss's desk. Bobby tried AND again failed to imagine sitting that casually on Kojaks desk.

"Right gentlemen , we found Laurie Wilks the club owner MURDERED in his house this afternoon." We are still sifting through things found at the scene, but hopefully we may come up with something." Another interesting thing is that he OWNED that boat that nearly hit you both at the beach the other day."

Danny and Bobby traded glances. "So it wasn't an ACCIDENT" Danny responded ." In light of recent events I'd have to say NO, maybe your cover was already blown Danno and they tried for a seeming accident before resorting to a BOMB."

"Bobby WAS there too, BOTH times" "Yes" admitted Mc Garrett his blue eyes studying the young NY detective. "Do you KNOW anyone in Hawaii, detective?" "No sir, I just came to look at the girls." His gaze flickered to Mc Garretts then away. "Well I SUGGEST you CONTINUE doing that detective."

It seems more likely that this has to do with YOU Danno." Detective Crocker you can give me a written statement of BOTH events, then continue your holiday."

And stay OUT of trouble detective or you'll be on the first plane HOME, CLEAR."

Those eyes could now burn through solid rock. "YES SIR" swallowed Crocker nervously. "Dismissed" Crocker got up, nodded at Danny then quickly left.

"You were being a bit HARD on him Steve", Danny commented studying his boss. "He was one step away from maverick Danno, "

"Mc Garrett told his young second bluntly. He didn't want Danny mixing with ANY bad influences ESPECIALLY fellow cops.

"Danno go home get some rest and we'll pick this up in the morning, oh and DON'T try to shake off your guard." Danny sighed somehow he KNEW he was going to end up under guard.

_**chapter 5 Even the beach isn't safe**_

Bobby didn't surface from his bed until almost 11 the next morning. He decided the rest of the holiday was going to be spent quietly away from ALL bars.

With that decision firmly in mind Bobby made his way back to the beach.

Danny went out to help investigate the bombing with guard in tow. He made his way back to the hospital to talk to Bergman about Laurie Wilks.

"One gun shot to the head, 38 caliber fired from a fair distance." Bergman told him bluntly. "Would have died instantly ,no signs of anything else, though he did have a fair amount of alcohol in his system." "Right thanks Doc, Danny told him. The doc smiled at him then returned to his gruesome task.

Mr Mc Garrett, Mr Wilks had an account with us, Mr Grant Walker of Hawaii National Bank told the 5-0 boss." Was he well off Mr Walker?

"No quite the opposite OWED money, used his club as collateral. If his debts had not been paid off we were going to foreclose."

"Steve nodded it sounded like Laurie Wilks might have been desperate enough for money to try ANYTHING.

Kono had been circulating the descriptions and identikit photos of Harry ,Nigel and Len so far he come up with 5 different names for the trio.

"Do you know where they hang out bruddah ? he asked a young man lounging in a café. "Around the bars in the evenings."

Great HELP thought Kono.

Bobby sat on the golden sands, not much danger in getting a tan he figured. His eyes scanned the beach. Lots of lovely ladies were all around him.

His eyes sought one particular shapely lady, nice thought Bobby. Long red hair, good figure, she turned and Bobby's heart beat quickened. It was HER

the redhead who'd invited him into the volleyball game. Bobby was tempted to go up to her but Mc Garretts words still rang in his ears. He lay back down on the sand and closed his eyes .

Danny tracked down the barmaid Polly at her home and drove her to her day job at Waikiki beach "So Danny you work for 5-0" Polly looked offended.

"Yes, acknowledged Danny without embarrassment. "So you weren't interested in ME just what I could TELL you."

"YES" "Thanks for being so BLUNT' She looked at Danny with deep disgust ."Look I need to find Nigel, Harry and Len Polly it's IMPORTANT."

"I only know their NAMES Danny, they never gave out personal DETAILS. "No idea where they LIVE? "No though it wasn't FAR away because Nigel mentioned that he'd hardly got his car warmed up." "What type of CAR? Maybe they could trace the guys though the ownership records.

"Nothing fancy, a Toyota, dark blue." "You would have noticed their LICENSE plate? "NA" Polly went to the beach bar and began to serve drinks.

"Look Danny I AM working". She was giving him a subtle hint."What about Laurie, Polly?" asked Danny ignoring her hint. "He was my BOSS, wasn't always around at the bar."Was he single? "Yes, well we never SAW him with anyone" "How long had he KNOWN Nigel and co."He DIDN"T know them that well Danny, always complained they were TROUBLE but they had plenty of money so he never threw them out.""Did he know what they were doing?

"If he did he never SAID, look we weren't CHUMMY Danny." Now if that's IT!!... her eyes flashed fire and Danny knew he probably wouldn't get anything else out of her.

Bobby felt HOT, definitely time for a drink. He got up and made his way to the beach side bar. His eyes widened as he stopped in front of the bar, there was Danny. "Hey", he called out. "Danny turned and smiled. "Look Danny I just saw the girl who introduced me to Nigel' ."WHERE? Danny asked intently.

"I'll show you". The two set off across the sands together with the guard trailing on their heels. "She was RIGHT there", Bobby looked around in frustration.

no red head was visible.

Danny sighed. "Show me where you met them", he asked Bobby. "It was over there, I think" Bobby made his way across the sand.

There was no sign of a redhead or a volleyball game today.

"She WAS there". I believe you Bobby "Danny told the obviously frustrated detective.

"Well I suppose, Danny began he held out his hand and Bobby shook it. "Enjoy the sun and put on more cream or you'll end up like a LOBSTER."

Danny pointed to Bobby's already red arm. Danny had taken just two steps away from Bobby when the sand in front of him shot up in the air.

He recognized gunfire. "Oh SHIT" swore Bobby as the sand by him flew up also.

Danny's guard grabbed him and pushed him down, Bobby flopped onto the sand beside him. "You okay? Danny asked breathlessly. "YEAH but I didn't expect to be SHOT at on the Beach. "

Danny lifted his head but couldn't see anyone carrying anything remotely like a gun. "Sir we should go back to HQ" the guard told him.

"Come ON Bobby" Danny called as the guard hauled Danny up.

With the guard right behind them the two detectives ran back to Danny's car.

"Someone SHOT at you" MC Garrett voice bellowed down the radio. "Yes, BOTH of us." "BOTH? "Yeah Bobby was with me"

"RIGHT, Mc Garrett didn't sound happy, bring him WITH you and return to the palace."

"So there were TWO shots" Mc Garrett asked as he regarded the two detectives in front of him. "Yes, I'd already begun to move AWAY from Bobby when the second shot happened. " I seemed to REMEMBER having a conversation about NOT getting involved detective", Mc Garrett growled to Bobby.

"I was just SITTING there minding my OWN business when I saw the girl who'd introduced me to Nigel. "I didn't DO anything just closed my eyes.

Then I felt thirsty so I went for a drink and bumped into Danny. I told him about the girl then we went across the beach together. We didn't find any trace of her.

Danny said goodbye and walked away and that's when the SHOTS happened." Bobby stared in McGarretts eyes he hadn't DELIBERATELY got involved and he was making sure Mc Garrett KNEW that.

Three times" Mc Garrett stated, three attempts and you've BOTH been present. Now if someone wanted to get either of you they've had OPPORTUNITY but things have happened when you are both together. So I have to assume you are BOTH in danger." Why BOTH of us," stated Danny and why TOGETHER."

"That's the leading question isn't it. So apart from you both being detectives what ELSE do you have in common."

"No idea, Bobby responded. "Well we are going to have to go through BOTH of your cases to see if there are any links." "As far as I know nobody I've ever arrested came from Hawaii" ,Bobby told McGarrett.

"As far as you know, being the operative word detective." Now I'm afraid both of you are now in protective CUSTODY. I was hoping the attacks might have ended with the BOMBING but no such luck. "I'm going to arrange a safe house."

Bobby you contact your Lt. and tell him what's happened, he'll authorize the case files to be faxed over."

"Yes Sir acknowledged Bobby who was not looking forward to telling the Lt. about all of this."

"CROCKER!!" there was a yell in there, Bobby moved the phone away from his ear. "Can't you even have a peaceful HOLIDAY!!!

"Seems NOT Lt." Right well I'll send you the files, but I think your right there aren't any links to Hawaii." "Put Mc Garrett on will you."

Bobby handed the 5-0 boss the phone. "If he's in danger then send him back" stated Kojak bluntly. "I might NEED him to wind up this case."

"Presumably you've made security arrangements" Yes, I've got a safe house lined up." He SHOULD also be fairly safe at the Palace."

"Keep him there then , put him to work" Are you suggesting Bobby WORK for 5-0" Why NOT, if he's THERE and you need someone to go over the files, then why NOT him. It'll free your own detectives up." McGarrett was not that KEEN on the plan but the LT. was RIGHT. He COULD make use of the young detective. "Oh alright". "Good Mc Garrett, keep him safe and I want REGULAR reports." You'll get them" Mc Garrett told him.

He hung up the phone and looked across at Bobby Crocker. "Welcome to 5-0" he said. "WHAT?? Bobby was confused. "YOU now work for ME, at least temporarily. You do what I say and if you so much as step a TOE out of line you'll spend the rest of the time in Hawaii in a CELL."

YES SIR" swallowed Bobby.

"Right well your files will be coming through soon, work with Danno and see if you can find any links."

Steve left them to get on with the tedious paperwork while he and the rest of the team tried to track down the conmen.

There were instructions left that NEITHER detective was to leave the palace for ANY reason and guards were to keep them in sight at all times.

"This is going to be BORING", stated Bobby as he eyed the pile of files on Danny's desk. "Definitely but we have to find a link." "What if there ISN'T one and its just a maniac who had randomly chosen US."

"Then we're in TROUBLE" stated Danny seriously. "You mean we're NOT already?" Bobby shook his head.

"So WHO knew you were coming to Hawaii," asked Danny seriously. "The precinct, that's it." Why'd you choose HAWAII . "GIRLS" said Bobby with a smile, in BIKINIS, SMALL ONES."

Danny laughed. Jenny looked over at the two of them. They were close in age she figured. It was nice for Danny who had to work with an older team to have someone his own age around. "Coffee BOYS", she called to them with a grin. "Sure" they both responded.

"We'll send some HPD officers out to some of the clubs in hope of spotting one of these conmen." Steve told Kono and Chin. "What we got from the Wilks house? Kono wanted to know. "ZIP, no prints NOTHING. That's ALL we seem to be getting on this case. Its CONVENIENT that the only person involved in this we can positively ID is DEAD." "You think that's why he DIED Boss, because we could trace him." Perhaps". Laurie Wilks probably got paid WELL for looking the other way when those guys held Danny and Bobby at knife point."

"Why the BOMB though Steve he couldn't claim insurance. If Danny or Bobby were supposed to be DEAD why didn't he just leave Nigel or one of the others to deal with them." "Well from their reactions they didn't KNOW about the bomb so maybe Mr. Wilks wanted to get RID of them also."

"Yeah I suppose that WOULD have detracted from the fact two DETECTIVES were caught in the blast." Kono was thinking fast.

Well Mr Wilks certainly botched the job TWICE, " Chin stated. "The most recent attempt COULDN'T have been him."

Yeah well whoever it is can't be a professional, three MISSES is a bit SLOPPY."

"You're RIGHT acknowledged Steve. He drummed his fingers on the mercury's dash." Maybe they Weren't SUPPOSED to die"

"Then what's the point" "SCARING them, keeping up the FEAR." Mc Garrett surmised. "Yeah but all THAT has achieved is two detectives together in protective custody."

"TOGETHER" repeated Mc Garrett. "I remember the Coast guard saying to me that he noticed the two had struck up a friendship BECAUSE of the boat incident. Then Bobby goes to that bar, because he feels he OWES Danny." You think it was PLANNED." Chin asked. "Could BE Chin, the boat incident wasn't an ATTEMPT but an INTRODUCTION of Bobby to Danny."

Let me say this ,what would have HAPPENED if there HADN"T been a bomb in that BAR." Danny would have been taken down to the beach and killed and goodness knows WHAT they planned for BOBBY. But instead they went out of that bar TOGETHER. If Mr Wilks had INTENDED to kill them all he COULD have set that bomb to explode EARLIER." SAME ON THE BEACH THE SHOTS CAME WITHOUT warning but they MISSED. It SHOULD have been easy enough to HIT either target."

"So you think someone wants them TOGETHER" Kono stated. "YES, but WHY I don't know. Hopefully Danny or Bobby will find the link."

"This is hopeless" moaned Bobby, there really doesn't seem to be ANY connection. The two studied yet another set of files. Jenny gave them yet another coffee and asked what they both wanted for lunch. "No point asking if we can go OUT for lunch." Bobby gazed hopefully up at the guard. "NO", he said flatly.

"That's what I THOUGHT" sighed Bobby. SOME HOLIDAY this turned out to be".

"How long ago did you PLAN this holiday". Well I wasn't actually due any leave" Bobby told Danny turning away and hoping this line of questioning would not continue. "Why are you ON holiday then? Fat chance. "Umm I got a bit OUT of line on a case and was TOLD to have a holiday." I take it you didn't tell Steve that? "NO" Bobby admitted, he already seems to have a problem with me. I didn't want to give him FURTHER cause not to LIKE me."

"Its not likely to have any connection so can we NOT tell him." Danny looked at Bobby, he seemed genuinely nervous. "Okay", he told him.

"Sandwiches and drinks gentlemen" announced Jenny putting the food down beside them.

THANKS, they both acknowledged. "So Danny how long you worked here? Bobby wanted to get to know his fellow detective a bit better.

"Just coming up to my one year anniversary, I've been with HPD before that." "You LIKE it here? "Its high pressure but never dull and being Steve's second in command is a great honour." Bobby stared he hadn't realized Danny was THAT far up in 5-0, after all both the other detectives were older than him."

"I'm just one of the troops," Bobby told Danny then stopped, he DID get to work with the Lt. A LOT more than MOST of the others, he was more like his unofficial partner."I do get to work with the LT. a lot though." he told Danny. "What's he LIKE? Danny was curious. Bobby felt a sudden urge to lighten the mood. "Well he's got a lot less hair than Mc Garrett, hes BALD." Bobby grinned, Danny laughed which set Bobby off.

Unfortunately that was the moment Steve Mc Garrett walked back into 5-0.

"Gentlemen I want PROGRESS", he admonished them. Bobby definitely was NOT a good influence on Danny." Nothing so far Steve" Danny told him turning serious but unable to help a glance at Mc Garrett thickly gelled hair. "Well if its NOT professional then its got to be PERSONAL."

Bobby swallowed he didn't really want Mc Garrett delving into his personal life. "We'll keep on it sir", he told the 5-0 boss.

Mc Garrett though just ignored him and strode into the office.

"His hair doesn't even MOVE", whispered Bobby under his breath. Danny Williams had a lot of respect for Steve but STILL saw the funny side of Bobby's comment, he bit his lip to stop another laugh from escaping.

Steve sat in his office his ears attuned. Danny seemed to have struck up a quick friendship with the NY detective. But then Danny was fairly easy going.

The phone rang and Steve picked it up. "MC Garrett. 'Steve Che Fong, a few details came up from the bombing. The blast destroyed most of the bar area and did extensive damage to other areas. But we did find out one interesting fact." It looks like they had a security system, we found remains of a camera."

"So there may be tapes." Yes, but probably the one from that evening went up with the place."

MC Garrett hung up quickly. He hoped they could at least find some of the security footage. It might just tell them something.

"Chin, contact all firms who install security cameras I want to find anyone who's dealt with the Aloha 5".

"Hmm this guy here apparently went to New York," Danny asked pushing the file toward Bobby." Nice guy", Bobby commented sarcastically as he read the file.

"Ever HEARD of him." No, perhaps ANOTHER division." he sighed. "How can this POSSIBLY have to do with BOTH of us. We've never MET or heard of each other. I don't KNOW anyone here." "Is this your FIRST time in Hawaii?" …"YES". What about YOU ever been to New York? "NO"

SO maybe its NOT about us ,just someone trying to distract you from SOMETHING else." "I don't think so Bobby, I mean anyone wanting to distract 5-0 could have JUST picked me as the target, why INCLUDE you."

This really is FRUSTRATING" moaned Bobby. "Yeah but we better keep at it" Danny picked up another file.

"Well gentlemen time to go to the safe house" Steve told them in the early evening. "Bobby you are going with Chin and Danny is coming with me."

They went out to the cars. Oh well Bobby thought at least I'll see some scenery.

Chin drove off. "Hawaii really is a pretty place, commented Bobby as they drove along." YES' Chin acknowledged, I'm proud to call this Island home.

Bobby looked out the window why did this road feel familiar to him he was sure the airport was the OTHER way. Yet he suddenly felt like he knew what he'd see around the next corner. Bobby felt a chill as he saw what had been in his mind. He could have SWORN he'd NEVER been to Hawaii so how why did he suddenly feel that strange sense of déjà vu. "IS that old pineapple factory still there? "Yes that place has been around for YEARS, Chin told him.

Bobby watched the building disappear into the distance. He'd been there, he knew it But through out the rest of the journey he sat quietly reflecting on this strange turn of events.

"No problems? Mc Garrett asked Chin. "No sign of a tail". Good lets get back to the office. "Are you sure its WISE keeping those two together" Chin wanted to know. "I don't KNOW Chin, they NEED to be together to try and figure out the link yet if someone wants them both it's NOT good that they're together."

"Well maybe it has something to do with Detective Crocker's last visit to Hawaii." WHAT!!" exclaimed Steve. "He told Danny he'd never been here before."

"He knew about the pineapple factory Steve BEFORE we got to its location".

"Hmm well it seems our detective is LYING and I want to know WHY" .Steve's eyes flashed fire and Chin had a vision of him hauling Bobby Crocker out and shaking a confession out of him. But Steve's movement away from the safe house made Chin think again. "You're NOT going to question him about it?

Chin was surprised especially since Danny was involved also. "Not YET Chin, I think I might have a word with his Lt. first."

"BOBBY is NOT a liar" Lt. Theo Kojak sounded incensed that Steve had even suggested something of the sort. "He told one of my officers he hasn't BEEN to Hawaii, yet HE knew about certain landmarks before he got to them." "Well I DO know where Bobby has BEEN and Hawaii is NOT on the list."

"Can you check?" "ALRIGHT " he didn't sound that happy. THANK YOU." "He's a good detective Mc Garrett and I'm NOT going to be happy if something happens to him." I'll bear that in mind" Steve heard a threat in the words. "GOOD"

Steve hung up and leaned back in his chair. He didn't like investigating police officers but it looked like he might have to delve deeper in the personal life of the detectives to get the answers. He was SURE he knew everything about Danny and was becoming more convinced the answers lay with the Manhattan South detective.

Deciding he'd done enough for the day Steve was just about to leave when the phone rang. "Mc Garrett" . Steve Officer Tomins HPD, we've sighted one of your suspects going into the Hibiscus club. "I'll be right there." Steve made the call to Kono and Chin for backup then ran to his Mercury finally a chance to gain some ground in this case.

"Well what would you like to do? Danny asked Bobby after they'd eaten a hearty dinner. Bobby shrugged his mind elsewhere. "Is something WRONG?

Danny picked up on his mood. "You mean BESIDE being kept under guard on my holiday." Danny was about to answer when Bobby continued.

"I got this strange feeling before like déjà vu , Chin was driving me here and I knew what was around the next corner."

"I thought you'd never been here before? "That's the problem so did I." He looked pensive, his eyes troubled. "you should mention this to Steve" Danny told him.

Bobby remembered what he'd said to Chin. "Yeah well maybe he already knows, I did say something to Chin Ho."

"Steve will think.. Danny began…"that I am a liar" Bobby concluded. "You had better tell him before he ASKS you then." Bobby doubted McGarrett would ask NICELY. "I WILL", he told Danny.

"So WHERE is he? Steve arrived at the club and tried to look inconspicuous. "He's right by the bar. " Steve looked over, yes that guy definitely matched Harry's description. "lets do this QUIETLY", he told the Hpd officer

They carefully converged on the bar. Steve quietly came up behind Harry and told him "5-0 you're under arrest". Harry looked blankly for a second then started to laugh. It was obvious he'd had MORE than just a couple of drinks." Take him and dry him out", he told the HPD officer in frustration. It looked like no answers would be forthcoming tonight.

Danny Made sure he got into Chins car the next morning. It would give Bobby a chance to talk to Steve.

Mc Garrett was quiet and hardly acknowledged his presence in the car but Bobby decided he'd better get this over with.

"Sir, I don't know if Detective Kelly mentioned anything ,but well I recognized a few landmarks yesterday . "I don't want you to think I haven't told you

EVERYTHING. The fact is I DON'T remember ever coming to Hawaii yet I still knew there was an old pineapple factory on that road."

MC Garrett was still silent and Bobby thought for a minute he wasn't going to say anything. "Thanks for telling me. Maybe the answer lies a little further back than just more recent history. Did your FAMILY ever come here when you were a child?

"I don't REMEMBER any Hawaiian holiday and I DO recall some childhood destinations, Disneyland for one. I went there when I was about 8."

"What about BEFORE that" I really DON'T KNOW" Bobby was really frustrated and it probably showed. "

Steve cast a quick glance at him. "We can find out if your family ever visited here, if you are willing to provide us some personal details."

"Alright" "GOOD." "Now as for the link between you and Danny I am hoping your Aloha 5 acquaintance Harry can enlighten us."

Mc Garrett's office was full , Harry sat in one of the leather chairs with Kono beside him. Bobby had retreated to the long couch, Chin stood by the door and Danny stood almost directly behind Harry. "Right your name? Harry Watts, "Try AGAIN growled Mc Garrett. "Harry Walker. You a resident of Hawaii Mr Walker. "YES." Well Mr. Walker you are in deep trouble there is the fact of you holding a detective at knife point, being involved in con schemes and maybe having something to do with a bombing." Harry went pale. "Look man, if I tell you what you know, it'll go in my favour, right? "Perhaps" Admitted Steve

"ALRIGHT ask what you want"

So tell me what was your involvement with Nigel?

"He WAS a friend from school. I hadn't seen him for several months when out of the blue he contacted me asking if I wanted to make some money.

"Of course I said yes. He told me he was getting a con scheme under way, fleecing tourists."I liked the idea thought it could be lucrative without too many risks.

He seemed though to have his own agenda. We only targeted certain people. I am pretty sure Nigel was being told who to pick from SOMEONE else.

Anyway he set up our base of operations at the Aloha 5 saying the bar owner would look the other way.

Everything WAS going sweet then of course that person we conned gets caught stealing those jewels and it looks like the heat will come down on us.

But Nigel wasn't too worried said we could have a final score. Harry paused and took a bite of the sandwiches that were on the desk in front of him. Steve sometimes believed people relaxed more with food.

This final score involved HIM, Harry pointed at Bobby and HIM.,, he gestured toward Danny. When Nigel told me how much money was involved I couldn't believe it. We were talking HUNDREDS of thousands. I got a bit suspicious at that point asked what the CATCH was.

So Nigel told me the two guys we were dealing with were BOTH cops"

WHAT!! Steve was astounded. "You KNEW about me from the beginning", Danny chipped in. 'Yes after the burglary Nigel said it WOULD be likely someone

would try to infiltrate us, but that it would work to our advantage. "How'd he know Bobby Crocker was a detective?

"He didn't SAY. "All that went on in that bar was just an ACT man, we weren't going to hurt EITHER of you." You were SUPPOSED to overhear that men's room conversation. We DID see you coming on the security camera" Harry told Bobby.

So what WAS it all about then? asked the confused Danny. "Just getting you together Nigel figured two cops would stick up for each other especially since he'd already arrange that boat thing as an intro."

"What about the BOMB" Chin asked. "HELL we didn't KNOW about that.

So if it was all an act what were you supposed to do with the two detectives" Just get them both drunk and take them out the back and leave them hand cuffed somewhere. Someone was supposed to collect them. We were promised they wouldn't come to any harm."

Steve looked disbelieving. "Do you know WHY these two were targets " No again I' m SURE Nigel was receiving instructions from someone else."But before you ask I don't know WHO"

Well if you went to school with Nigel you MUST know his REAL name" Steve asked. "YES its…. Harry stopped his face suddenly pale.

"Continue please.." Steve requested. Harry though couldn't answer just made choking sounds.

"Maybe he ate a bit to fast" suggested Danny. Harry had shifted from pale to blue, then slid off his chair onto the ground.

**chapter 6 the link**

Poison, Dr Bergman told them gravely probably something he ATE. "The sandwiches? Steve queried.

"Did anyone ELSE eat them? Dr Bergamn looked worried. "We ALL had a nibble" Then you ALL will need to get tested.

So Steve had to get his whole team down to Queens hospital for blood tests.

" I suggest you all make yourselves comfortable while the lab rush the results, Berg told them. If any of you have been affected at least you're here for treatment."

Dr Bergman then retreated to his lab. He sincerely hoped that none of the 5-0 team had been affected. He got out the first blood sample and looked at it under his microscope. He smiled to himself from the type he knew exactly whose blood this was. Refining the microscope he looked closer.

Roughly 1 hour later a shaken looking Dr Bergman stuck his head into the room where the 5-0 team waited. "Steve can I see you a minute" he requested to the 5-0 head. Steve Mc Garrett noticing the rather shocked look on the doctors face followed him with a rather heavy heart.

"What IS it Doc, has someone been affected? "NO. Dr Bergman told him. "Then what's WRONG ." Steve I found the LINK"

"What how could YOU find the link". "I was testing the blood Steve and from the blood type I THOUGHT I was looking at Danny's sample, I know his blood WELL," he said that rather ironically. But when I look at the label I realized it WASN'T Danny's sample, it was Bobby's."

"SO?" Steve didn't understand where this was going. "Well they have the SAME blood type, not that that's UNUSUAL. But I don't really know WHY Steve I went a bit further and ran a few more tests and I found… the Doc paused and swallowed rather nervously. "Cut to the chase Doc!" Steve was now getting IRRITATED.

"Danny and Bobby share similar genetic markers and before you ask I'll tell you what it means, they're RELATED Steve, CLOSELY."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Steve Mc Garrett looked like someone had just hit him HARD in the stomach. "Blood DOESN'T lie Steve, those two have a close generic connection, they're either 1st cousins OR… "Oh MY: Steve Mc Garrett knew what was coming next…"BROTHERS" concluded Doc Bergman.

TO BE CONTINUED……

"By the way Steve the sandwiches were safe , stated Dr Bergman, the poison was of the slow acting type probably consumed at the bar where you picked Harry up.

Unfortunately some of the symptoms of the poison were the SAME as for someone who is DRUNK."

"People keep DYING Berg and the ONLY connection we've got is that Danny and Bobby are RELATED". Steve was frustrated.

You better tell them here, after all it IS likely to be a SHOCK." Bergman wanted to make sure this was handled TACTFULLY.

"If their RELATIONSHIP is the key to this case then someone else OBVIOUSLY knows they're related, someone HERE." But it STILL makes no sense nobody FORCED Detective Crocker to come to Hawaii on holiday." Steve was still theorizing and ignoring Bergman's comments

Maybe it was just a CHANCE thing Steve" Dr Bergman was giving him this suspicious look. "You DON'T want to tell them" the 5-0 doctor searched Steve Mc Garrets face." Doc it means someone concealed the truth DELIBERATELY."

"I am AWARE of what it COULD mean Steve, "the doc responded," but you owe it to BOTH of them to tell them the truth. You never know one of them MIGHT be able to tell you more." Doc, I'm sure Danny DOESN'T know, Steve insisted," it's BOBBY I'm not so sure about."

"Steve I don't think you're being FAIR on him," Dr Bergman decided he'd speak his mind. "You have a close knit team and HE is the outsider, but that doesn't make him the enemy."

MC Garrett stared at the doctor then finally nodded. "Invite them in then and let's get this over with."

Danny and Bobby looked REALLY nervous as Dr Bergman told them to sit down. "Have we been poisoned? Danny shakily asked taking in the rather shell shocked expression on Steve's face.

Steve took a deep breath. "No" he finally reassured them. "Then WHY are we here," Danny was perplexed "I inadvertently found the link", Bergman told Danny.

Danny's eyes flickered to Bobby and back. "Is it THAT bad!!! Danny asked nervously, certain from their expressions that it must be something truly terrible.

"NO, of course not" reassured Steve. He cast a look at Detective Crocker who had so far made no contributions to this discussion , did that mean he KNEW something or just that he was nervous.

"Well what IS it? Danny had finally had enough of the waiting. "You're RELATED" Dr Bergman blurted out.

WHAT??? Danny looked totally shocked. Steve's eyes flicked once more to Bobby Crocker. "It's not POSSIBLE," he finally said.

"Blood doesn't lie gentlemen, it SAYS you have a CLOSE genetic relationship. "Dr Bergman studied their faces Danny had gone rather pale while Bobby was just sitting there looking like he didn't quite understand."

Steve took a deep breath he was about to ask a VERY telling question. "I presume this is a SURPRISE to both of you?

"OF COURSE spluttered Danny looking like someone had told him he'd won the LOTTERY. "You KNOW I only have my Aunt Clara, at least I always BELIEVED I ONLY had my Aunt Clara." Danny turned and stared openly at Bobby.

"Well DETECTIVE Crocker? asked Steve. "Why do you think this has something to do with ME." He looked truly upset. "Just because…

he stopped. Getting out of the chair he paced the room like an angry tiger.

"Because what? " Mc Garrett prompted. Dr Bergman moved toward the room's only door, he saw a look in the young detectives' eyes and was suddenly concerned he might have the urge to get away.

"Well I MIGHT have been to Hawaii before." Any OTHER reason detective" , Mc Garrett knew he was pushing him, but he was CERTAIN he knew everything about Danny's background, he knew nothing about Bobby Crocker's.

"NO", Bobby raised his voice that time. "Calm down young man, ", requested Doc Bergman soothingly. "Bobby stopped pacing and sunk back into the chair, his posture though indicated tension.

"STEVE", Danny was intervening Mc Garrett's eyes switched to his detective. "Can I have a few minutes ALONE with detective Crocker."

Steve Mc Garrett looked like he was going to say NO, but Bergman laid his arm on the 5-0 boss's shoulder and squeezed. "Alright" Mc Garrett granted.

He reluctantly let the doc lead him from the room.

Danny went over and crouched by Bobby's chair." My parents are both DEAD, " he told him," I grew up as an orphan believing I only had a small family, now it looks like YOU are part of that family. I really would like to KNOW the TRUTH."

"I DON'T know anything, I SWEAR." Bobby's blue eyes met Danny's, he studied him before looking away. "

"What about YOUR family Bobby, could they tell you anything?

"My parents divorced when I was 6, Bobby told him. Mom said she could no longer LIVE with the pressure that went with being married to a cop,"

"We moved to Manhattan, while dad transferred to Boston. He was killed on the job when I was 14."

"Will you phone your mother Bobby? Danny's look was pleading. Bobby looked searchingly at his fellow detective, "RELATIVES", he said with a head shake.

"YEAH", Danny grinned. "I'll phone her" Bobby told Danny but he didn't return the smile.

" Thanks Bobby. I'll phone my Aunt, maybe she can tell me something."

Danny then invited Steve and the Doc back into the room.

"Bobby doesn't know anything but he will phone his mother to see what he can find out." "Good," Mc Garrett acknowledged. "We'll go back to the Palace so you can make your phone call."

"Why don't you let them BOTH go back to the safe house," suggested Bergman knowing he was risking an angry response from the 5-0 boss.

"They could DO with a little BREAK."

Steve studied both detectives . "Alright" , he finally agreed noting how they both still looked like they were in shock."

Back at the safe house Danny made Bobby a coffee. "I'll let you make your call first", he told his colleague .

Bobby shut himself in his room and dialed his mother's number. "Mom, it's Bobby." "Hello, ROBERT, it's been a WHILE."

His mother always insisted on calling him by his full name. 'Yes". Bobby wasn't really sure HOW to start this conversation.

"So work going well Robert? "Okay." Bobby was still trying to think of an opening. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't a social call",

his mother had given him an opening.

"You're right mom, I found out something …Bobby searched for the right words. "Robert spit it out" his mother had always been direct.

"Mom, I'm on holiday in Hawaii and met a close relative I never knew about." There was silence for a while then… "Oh" his mother responded not sounding all that shocked.

Is that ALL you can say mom" demanded Bobby. He was beginning to feel angry, had his mother suspected something and NEVER said anything?

" "I'm sorry , Robert but your father and I didn't separate over JUST his job, I had the suspicion he was seeing someone else."

"MOM" was all Bobby could say. "Yes, he kept going away on these CONFERENCES in Hawaii, he SAID they were to do with work."

"However I had the feeling he wasn't telling me EVERYTHING, Mrs. Crocker stated in a resigned voice.

"We had a lot of arguments where I accused him of seeing someone, he NEVER admitted anything, but he didn't DENY it either.

"Did I ever come with him Mom? Bobby asked. "Yes, once when you were about 4 then the last time.. she stopped then changed her tone to one of concern.. "You don't remember?, NO I suppose YOU might NOT, what with everything that happened," Mrs Crocker stated.

Bobby's mouth went DRY. "What ARE you talking about. Your dad took you to Hawaii on your 14th birthday Bobby, it was just one week before…."

"OH", said Bobby knowing his mother was referring to the death of his father, which was one thing he DIDN'T want to even discuss.

"Bobby sighed and hurried on to the next question "Mom have you heard the name Williams before? "No, I don't think so". Is that the RELATIVES name?"

"YES", replied Bobby. "I'm sorry I had to tell you these things about your father Robert, I know you were close."

"So Danny is probably a half brother then." Bobby mused out loud. "Could be Robert but since your father's dead you might never know for sure."

"Thanks for being honest mom, I know it probably wasn't easy." "You're welcome Robert"

Bobby hung up without asking his mother anything about ENEMIES who might have it in for him and Danny. Asking "mom do you know who might want to KILL us" was NOT something he was going to do and he didn't CARE if MC Garrett disapproved of that fact.

Danny sat on the sofa sipping coffee and waiting for Bobby to finish his phone call. His own thoughts wandered as he imagined all the possible ways Bobby could be related to him.

He was so deep in thought that the ringing phone made him jump. "Hello". "Danno, came Steve's voice, we have the security tapes from the Aloha 5, we'd like you and Bobby to go through them with us." Sure Steve, I'll get the guards to bring us."

Danny cast a look to Bobby's closed door. How long ago had he finished his conversation? Had Bobby found out something UPSETTING?

He went to Bobby's door and knocked. "Come in", came the reply.

Danny opened the door to find Bobby sitting quietly on his bed, he looked a little pale. " I WAS going to ask if you were alright but I guess it's a silly question, I know I'm still coming to terms with all this."

Bobby turned and looked at Danny. "My mom thought my dad was seeing someone else, he went to what he SAID were CONFERENCES in Hawaii."

"Danny, I think it's POSSIBLE you're my HALF brother."

"My mother and YOUR Father" Danny repeated. "It's not something one WANTS to think about ones parents, but I suppose it DOES happen."

Danny sounded sad and Bobby totally understood, an image of both their parents had been SHATTERED. For Danny though the implications were serious, it meant BOTH his father and his Aunt Clara were NOT even related to him. Since he barely remembered his dad, it was upsetting but not a terrific blow but…

"Oh GOD ,Aunt Clara," Danny exclaimed. "She's my fathers sister " .Bobby Crocker nodded.

"Family ARE who were make them Danny." She won't CARE for you any LESS" Bobby squeezed his new found brother's arm in reassurance.

Danny nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Since my father AND your mother are dead it's not likely we could EVER prove the link." Bobby knew it would take blood tests from their parents to confirm his suspicions.

"So why is someone after us? Danny hadn't heard anything that COULD be the reason for MURDER.

"I don't KNOW Danny. "I'm sorry but I just COULDN'T ask mom that."

" I understand, replied Danny . He knew he WASN'T looking forward to the conversation with his Aunt.

"Look Steve wants us at HQ to look over security tapes." Danny stated interrupting BOTH of their dark thoughts.

"Alright, I suppose it'll stop me thinking about OTHER things." Bobby admitted.

"I know I can't get my mind to shut up EITHER. Danny smiled at Bobby." Bobby nodded but still looked rather disturbed. Danny had this feeling Bobby had not said EVERYTHING. He supposed it would take Bobby awhile to feel comfortable with the fact Danny was a brother.

**CHAPTER 7 It's a good day to disobey Steve **

Steve listened intently to Bobby's report. "We'll try and confirm your father's arrival and departure dates with immigration, it MIGHT tell us something," he told the young detective.

Jenny brought in some Coffee's and Danny and Bobby made themselves comfortable in chairs. "The security firm only installed cameras in the Aloha several weeks ago on the instructions of Mr. Wilks. They also store the old tapes, unfortunately though the tape from that night went up with the bar. The older tapes might be of use though to identify any contacts that could lead us to Nigel", Steve reported.

Danny was prepared to be bored and his mind kept wandering off as he thought about his upcoming conversation with his Aunt.

"DANNO" Steve noticed the glazed look and was bringing his attention back to the tapes. Bobby snuck a tight grin at Danny hoping Mc Garrett wouldn't notice.

Danny switched his eyes back to the screen

The first couple of tapes yielded no extra information . Steve put in the next tape. After a few minutes he noticed both Bobby and Danny staring at the screen in surprise. "Problem, gentlemen?, he asked. "That's the night of the bombing Steve", stated Danny. "It CAN'T be! Steve was convinced the tape had gone up with the bar.

"He's right", Bobby supported Danny's opinion.

"How could that happen? Steve asked both detectives. "Laurie Wilks COULD have taken the tape BEFORE he left the club, he certainly had the opportunity. He got that phone call and ushered everyone out but we didn't SEE him leave, perhaps he grabbed the tape before he went."

"His house was searched by SOMEONE, Steve added, maybe THE TAPE is what they were looking for."

"We know Laurie Wilks was short of MONEY maybe he TRIED to blackmail someone and paid the ultimate price."

Steve paced his office his mind obviously at work. "Harry told us he was supposed to leave you both tied up out back. Someone was going to collect you.

"Maybe that person wasn't far away, perhaps they were actually IN the club that night."

The three leaned forward to study the screen. "Laurie's NOT at the bar", stated Bobby as the camera swung in that direction. Instead it was Polly, the bar maid and she was leaning over the bar putting something in EXACTLY the same place as the bomb had been.

"Look at the time", mentioned Danny. It was minutes before the detectives had left the club. "It was POLLY" Danny was amazed. "Seems YOU weren't the only one PRETENDING Danno" Steve remarked.

"Well we KNOW where to find her" Danny had this dangerous glint in his eyes. "She was at the beach the day we were shot at" Bobby reminded them.

"True, so that gives her OPPORTUNITY, but so far a motive is lacking."

"Let's go ASK her", Danny was keen to get the truth. "I'll go GENTLEMEN, Steve told them. "Danno I want you to contact your Aunt and ask her if she's heard of Bobby's father. "Bobby you contact immigration see if you can get those arrival and departure times for your father."

After assigning them their tasks Steve departed.

"I have this feeling he's trying to KEEP us here" Bobby said to Danny. "Maybe he just doesn't want to put us in danger."

"Nobody's' tried anything though Danny. Here we are TOGETHER in one place and there hasn't even been an ATTEMPT."

"The palace has excellent security Bobby , you don't need to worry." Danny reassured his colleague. "Yeah but if someone REALLY wants to get us then I reckon they'd TRY something," Bobby responded

"What EXACTLY are you saying Bobby? "Oh I don't KNOW Danny, I just think it's STRANGE that we have all these attempts then NOTHING."

Danny looked nervously around the palace, then his eyes switched to Bobby's . "Do you want to test your theory", he asked

"WHAT are you talking about Danny," asked Bobby suspiciously. "Lets both just go downstairs together and stick our heads out the door."

"Are you CRAZY", Bobby was amazed Danny would even suggest such an action.

"NO, but if YOU'RE right nothing will happen" "What if I'm WRONG" Bobby asked nervously. "DUCK" , Danny told him seriously

"We're going to get in trouble for this" Bobby cautioned. " "It wouldn't be the FIRST time" Danny told him. Bobby smiled slightly.

"Alright", he agreed.

"Where do you think you are GOING", protested Jenny loudly as the two detectives sauntered toward the door. "Just downstairs for a bit of AIR, Jenny we'll be right BACK." Danny flashed her his innocent look.

"Mc Garrett didn't say you could LEAVE" pointed out the guard. "We're NOT leaving just getting some AIR, it's STUFFY in here" Danny kept walking with Bobby close behind. The guards didn't say anything else but followed closely behind the two detectives.

"I don't KNOW about this Danny", protested Bobby as they got closer to the main door to the palace. Danny stopped and looked intently at Bobby.

"YOU can go back up and I'll stick my head out the door," he suggested. "NO WAY Danny, protested Bobby firmly"

. "AND you're NOT standing in FRONT of me" Danny insisted when Bobby moved to over take him. "No lets do this side by side" Bobby moved forward his steps now confident.

They both stopped at the closed doors of the palace, together they pushed them open.

Jenny was placing some files on her boss's desk when she looked out the window and saw Danny Williams and Bobby Crocker standing on the stairs to the palace. She watched them for a few minutes.

"Sirs, I SUGGEST we go back inside now", the guard was getting jumpy. "Fine", stated Danny

The two returned to Danny's cubicle. "What exactly did that PROVE" Bobby asked." Danny looked pensive then smiled "Don't ask me," he replied

Bobby STARED at him like he had two heads then began to laugh. "Seriously, Danny said still grinning," it COULD mean we are no longer in danger OR that we are supposed to be doing something TOGETHER.'

"Like WHAT? Bobby asked. "That I don't KNOW, replied Danny

"We'd better finish our tasks before Steve gets back" Danny warned. "Any chance he WONT hear about our little adventure." Bobby enquired.

Danny looked across at Jenny's steely eyed expression. "NO" he emphatically told Bobby.

Leaving Bobby in his cubicle Danny went into Steve's office to phone his Aunt Clara.

Steve found no answer to his knocks at Polly's beach side home. He went to his radio "Jenny any OTHER known address's for Polly Jenkins"

"I'll check Steve", Jenny sounded rather STRANGE thought Steve. "No other addresses Steve" Jenny's voice came back.

'Is everything alright Jenny? he heard her sigh. "Danny and Bobby went outside Steve"

THEY DID WHAT!!!!!! Jenny had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Why the HELL did they do something THAT STUPID. "Steve continued his tirade. He was now more convinced than before that Bobby Crocker was a bad influence on Danny.

"You'll have to ask them that one" Jenny kept her voice even. "I WILL" there was a definite threat in there and Jenny began to think up reasons to get out of the office when Steve arrived back.

Danny got no answer from his Aunt Clara so after a few moments of playing in Mc Garrett's chair he returned to the outer office.

He noticed Bobby was talking and writing. After several moments he put the phone down and turned to his new found relative. "Well I got all the dates from immigration but they don't MEAN much to me." Danny went to look at the piece of paper. 'What TERRIBLE writing Bobby, he commented."

"YEAH, the Lt. is ALWAYS telling me that." Bobby grinned up at him.

"These dates mean NOTHING to me, Danny told him tapping the first numbers in the line , but THESE two are INTERESTING." "Really WHY? asked Bobby. "That's the date and YEAR I was born and exactly one year later, my first birthday, "Danny explained.

Any further comment was interrupted by Steve's loud arrival. He stormed through the office and yelled "MY OFFICE NOW" to both of them.

"Alright WHOSE daft plan was it to go outside" he glared at both of them as they stood rigid in front of his desk.

"MINE" ,Bobby and Danny said in unison . "Since WHEN is it okay to RISK other peoples LIVES on a WHIM gentlemen." he pointed at the guards who stood silently at the back of the room.

"Steve we were testing a theory" Danny kept his voice even and rational. "What do you call that THEORY DANNO , THE today is a good DAY to die theory"

"No the WE AREN"T GOING TO DIE because someone DOESN'T WANT to KILL US theory" Bobby blurted that out before he could stop himself then looked horrified at actually speaking to Mc Garrett in that tone.

"All your VAST EXPERIENCE tells you that FOR sure DETECTIVE" Mc Garrett glared at Bobby. "I suggested it STEVE, Bobby actually tried to talk me out of the plan." Danno wasn't about to let Steve yell at HIS relative.

"Well I'm SURE he's NOT a good INFLUENCE on you DANNO because you never used to be that STUPID." Steve was really letting them have it.

"THEN PUT ME ON THE FIRST PLANE HOME", Bobby had had enough of MC Garrett and wanted to get home to the more consistent temperament of Kojak.

"Don't think it HASN"T occurred to me" Mc Garrett told Bobby bluntly. "If he goes I'm going with HIM, Danny just got carried away and slipped the comment out.

"FINE, I hope you ENJOY New YORK" Steve was SO mad that he didn't care WHAT he said.

Danny and Bobby looked at each other then turned and walked out of MC Garrett's office.

"Phew, that was BAD", commented Bobby. "YEAH Steve's IRISH temper sometimes gets the better of him."

Danny sighed. "I suppose it WAS stupid", he admitted. "Will he get over it or are you coming to work with ME at Manhattan South." Bobby asked Danny his tone concerned. Danny shrugged

His ringing phone interrupted any further discussion.. Danny picked it up, "Williams 5-0. "He listened, "WHAT!!", YES"," REALLY", he wrote on a piece of paper," THANKS".

Danny put the phone down and stared at Bobby. "WHAT? insisted the NY detective. "You never told me your father did Military service."

"Yes he did BEFORE he was a cop; he NEVER spoke much about it though." Bobby looked searchingly at Danny sensing there was something important still left unsaid.

"That was immigration on the phone wanting to know if I wanted the OTHER dates when Aaron Crocker was in Hawaii. They told me he was POSTED here on military service and gave me his unit number." Bobby your father and mine SERVED together in the SAME unit."

"I didn't KNOW Danny" Bobby insisted.

"So there's ANOTHER link, "Danny stated.

He looked lost in thought. "I'm going to try my Aunt Clara again," he told Bobby. Bobby got up to leave. "STAY if you want", Danny invited.

Bobby looked around for another chair but then decided the desk looked more comfortable.

After a few rings Clara Williams answered her phone. "Hello" she cheerily announced. "Aunt Clara, it's Danny.

Clara thought Danny sounded rather ODD. "Nice to hear from you DEAR. Are you alright?

"Well Aunt Clara I umm found out something ..Danny was at a sudden loss for words.

WHAT IS IT DEAR? Aunt Clara could tell Danny was hesitant about saying something. "I found another relative" Danny blurted

"THAT'S INCREDIBLE dear, " stated the obviously surprised Clara. "YES, his name is Bobby and he's a detective like me" Danny cast a glance at Bobby sitting on his desk and grinned. "Clara, Danny turned serious again, any idea how.. well…you know". "Dear, I have NO idea, your parents were DEVOTED to each other."

Danny swallowed "Bobby's father visited Hawaii several times BEFORE and After I was born", Aunt Clara went silent. 'What was his NAME", she asked.

"Aaron Crocker". Danny told his Aunt. He visited Hawaii around…Clara heard murmuring from someone else then Danny gave Clara some dates.

" I know all ABOUT HIM, confirmed Clara, he was your fathers FRIEND in the services. He wrote many letters mentioning his name then suddenly stopped talking about him. I thought that meant he had DIED."

"No I think they might have met up again a few years later." "Your father never SAID" Clara was pensive. "There WAS something that BOTHERED him for awhile but he never talked much about what it WAS. He was a bit DIFFERENT after one of his postings overseas, I always thought he'd probably seen something disturbing." Clara rambled on.

"Aunt Clara, is it possible that MOM umm well, Bobby is a CLOSE relative."

"DANNY WILLIAMS,NO" protested Clara. It is simply IMPOSSIBLE ." her tone was firm and Danny knew she would NOT accept infidelity.

"I'm SORRY, Aunt Clara," Danny didn't like upsetting his Aunt.

"Dear, You'll ALWAYS be my nephew, no matter WHAT.", she told him firmly. Danny heard her sigh. "He's there isn't he" she then asked.

"YES" acknowledged Danny. "Put him ON" requested Aunt Clara. "WHAT", Danny was a bit worried WHAT she might say.

"It's okay Danny, I WONT BITE, put him ON". Danny Williams held the phone out to Bobby. "She wants to talk to you", he told Bobby

Bobby STARED at the phone before reluctantly taking it. 'Hello" "I recognize that accent, you're from NEW YORK, stated Clara"

"Yes, Manhattan to be more specific, acknowledged Bobby" "Well I'm not TOO far away, perhaps you'll drop by and SEE me, Danny can give you the address," requested Clara. "Umm" ,was all Bobby could say.

"Well it would be NICE to get to know a relative of Danny's ,it doesn't MATTER how that connection came into being, you are now part of the family."

Clara didn't want to believe in infidelity but wouldn't exclude Bobby either. "Thanks Ms Williams", Bobby acknowledged. "Call me Clara dear" she invited. "Nice to hear from you Ms Will umm Clara", Bobby told her politely he then handed the phone back to Danny.

Kono and Chin arrived back at 5-0 HQ to see Danny on the phone in his cubicle with Bobby Crocker sitting quite comfortably on his desk.

They exchanged glances before making their way to Steve's office.

"Steve ", Kono was about to give a report when he noticed the red faced angry expression on his bosses face.

"Everything alright boss" ,he asked. "NO, those two IDIOTS have been playing "come and GET me" , I THOUGHT Danno had more SENSE."

Steve looked deeply disappointed.

"Danny must have had a good reason for taking that action" Chin calmly assured Mc Garrett.

Steve made no response. "We checked down at the beach Steve, Polly didn't turn up for her job at the beach bar."

We DID find out something INTERESTING from the bars owner. Apparently Polly had a boyfriend, the owner wasn't sure of his full name but THOUGHT his first name was "LAURIE", Chin reported ignoring Mc Garrett's mood

"So was Polly PRETENDING to like Mr Wilks or did she DO it on his BEHALF" Steve questioned as he paced around the office.

"Dammit, he hit the desk ,we are getting NOWHERE on this case. "Well it's got to end soon Steve, because detective Crocker IS due to go back to New York in a few days, Chin reminded him".

"True," mused Steve. Knock, knock "COME IN" Danny and Bobby stepped gingerly into Mc Garrett's office. "WHAT is it NOW" Steve grumped.

"There IS another link Steve, Danny told him. Our fathers served together in Hawaii." Aunt Clara received many letters from my dad during his military service.

He occasionally mentioned his FRIENDS and one of them WAS an Aaron Crocker from New York. Dad mentioned him several times then just stopped writing about him. Aunt Clara ASSUMED that meant he was DEAD."

"I knew my father had done military service BEFORE he became a police officer but NOT where. He NEVER talked about that part of his life despite my curiosity as a boy." Bobby told Mc Garrett

"We are STILL looking for a reason someone wants to KILL you both" Mc Garrett told them. "No we aren't, someone TRIED and FAILED miserably to kill us and since then they haven't BOTHERED to make an attempt despite having the OPPORTUNITY" Bobby spoke up determined that if there was going to be further trouble with Mc Garrett then HE would bear the brunt.

"What we ARE looking for is someone who WANTS to keep us TOGETHER and is prepared to THREATEN to kill us to achieve that aim."

"What if I just jumped in my car and drove to the airport, would they STOP me from leaving? Bobby couldn't actually believe he just SUGGESTED that.

Steve stared at the NY detective, he had more guts than Steve had given him credit for. Or it could just be that he KNEW he was leaving town anyway so there wasn't much Steve could actually DO to him.

"I'll take that OFFER under ADVISEMENT detective. But I believe you ARE right, however that DOESN'T mean they WON"T try again or that ONE of you won't get HURT or WORSE." Steve stared at them his gaze stern yet when that gaze reached Danny there was a yielding that Bobby was amazed to see.

DON'T EVER TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT STUNT TODAY AGAIN", Steve hadn't YELLED yet Bobby knew he was DEFINITELY serious.

"We won't , Danny assured his boss. "We will talk PRIVATELY about it later Danno" Steve stared sternly at his second in command. Ouch thought Bobby, I don't WANT to see that encounter.

"As for you Detective Crocker, next time make sure you DO convince him NOT to do something so DUMB."

"YES SIR"

"Right lets go over the FACTS, Steve temper seemed back to normal. We now KNOW your father KNEW Danny's father. Maybe they lost contact then for some reason regained contact years ago. Your father comes to Hawaii to meet with Danny's father and is perhaps introduced to his wife."

"Well Aunt Clara DIDN'T want to believe my mother would EVER cheat on my father." Danny told Steve. "Well SOMETHING happened Danno, your relationship is the proof of that.

Danny can't be the child of Bobby's mother, I'm SURE she'd remember that." Steve pointed out.

"Aunt Clara is SURE neither of my parents had OTHER relatives. Danny added.

So it looks like you definitely ARE half brothers" Steve concluded. But we still come back to that question, WHY have all those ATTEMPTS, WHY bring you together."

"Our fathers, mused Bobby," it's to DO with THEM."

Steve looked at the dates listed on the piece of paper. Your father came to Hawaii roughly 10 months BEFORE Danny's birth, then around the time of his birth and AGAIN 1 year later. He visited Hawaii for the last time when you were 14. " Steve looked at the paper again then looked at Bobby. "You visited Hawaii on TWO occasions once when you were 5 and Danny 1 then again when you were 14!.

"I thought you remembered all the later holidays", Steve stated searching Bobby Crocker's face

"I umm forgot about that last one" Bobby said his eyes wandering the room. "So beside the factory what else do you remember, places, PEOPLE, children. Is it POSSIBLE you DID meet Danny? Steve prodded.

"NO I don't KNOW" Bobby got up out of his chair and left the office slamming the door behind him.

Danny got up to follow. "Let him go Danno, the guards will stop him from trying to leave.", requested Mc Garrett. "Any idea why he's so DAMN sensitive". "NO, but I guess he might NOT be comfortable with the fact I'm a relative" Danny felt rather hurt and was beginning to wonder whether Bobby

was going to accept their relationship easily."

"AT this stage it affects YOU more Danno. He needs to pull himself together." Steve stated shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him later", Danny told Mc Garrett.

Danny though didn't get the opportunity because he was busy with paper work for the rest of the day.

Then in the evening Bobby hardly SPOKE to him. He retired into his room early leaving Danny to TRY and concentrate on a TV programme.

Danny eventually retired to bed himself

It was either a noise or the light that woke him. Danny looked at the clock, 2am. Getting out of bed he padded into the lounge where he found a rather rumpled Bobby sitting on the couch rolling pieces of paper into balls.

Bobby turned to regard him as he approached. "Sorry if I woke you", he stated quietly. "Its okay", Danny sat across from Bobby on a chair.

"I umm couldn't sleep" Bobby told Danny. "I'm sorry if you are finding all this rather hard to accept. I mean no one ever ASKED you if you WANTED me for a relative" Danny rambled nervously afraid really to even raise this subject with Bobby .

Bobby looked at him his eyes wide. "You thought THAT…I'm SORRY Danny, "Bobby said sincerely." No it wasn't about THAT. It was about my DAD. "Mom reminded me about coming to Hawaii when I was 14. I forgot because of what happened just AFTER that holiday. It was only one week later that dad was killed."

I was THERE Danny, when it HAPPENED." Bobby looked down obviously struggling to control his emotions. Danny got up and moved closer seating himself on the SAME sofa.

We were playing ball Dad and I when he saw this guy bash this old lady, just like THAT. He ran off in pursuit not really aware of the fact I followed him.

Anyway he cornered the guy. It looked like he HAD him, but then he just pulled out a gun and…."

Bobby broke off looking down.

Danny reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Bobby, I think it's amazing that you became a detective yourself after seeing THAT."

"Yeah well the police were really good to me during the questioning AND kept in touch. I decided I wanted to be a cop or a lawyer, you know either arrest the guy or prosecute him."

I did have BAD dreams for quite awhile though. Then I suppose it faded into memory until Mom brought it all back by reminding about that holiday."

"I guess I DO need to think about what I DID on that holiday." Bobby admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah but it's NOT up to you to provide ALL the answers" Danny told Bobby reassuringly. "Just DO what you can".

Bobby lifted his head and smiled faintly. "Let's get some SLEEP", Danny suggested. "Okay, acknowledged Bobby getting out of the sofa and standing side by side with Danny.

He looked DOWN at his brother. 'You know it is nice to have a LITTLE brother", Bobby told Danny with just a hint of mischief.

Danny's mouth dropped open. Bobby grinned at him. Danny bent and picked up one of the paper balls and threw it at Bobby.

"Goodnight Danny, Bobby called as he walked towards his room, "and thanks." For a parting shot Bobby lobbed another paper ball in Danny's direction.

Bobby woke late and dragged himself out of bed to go have a shower. He noticed the living room door was closed as he went by and he clearly heard the familiar voices of Danny and Steve Mc Garrett. He stopped to listen.

"Here's the things you wanted from your apartment Danno" Mc Garrett was saying. "Thanks Steve", acknowledged Danny. "Are you hoping to prod Detective Crocker's memory" Steve asked. "Maybe but I thought sharing some STUFF might HELP."

"Yeah, maybe" Mc Garrett replied. "From the guards report you seem to have both had a restless night." Mc Garrett was FISHING for information.

"It was a bit" Danny acknowledged. "Anything happen I need to KNOW about", prodded Steve. "NO, Steve, it was PERSONAL stuff, between Bobby and I', Danny sounded VERY firm about that and Bobby was quite proud .

"OH", Mc Garrett sounded offended. "Sorry Steve, but Bobby was just sharing something to do with his family, it WASN'T connected with the case."

Danny's voice sounded defensive and Bobby had a desire to open the door and say "BUTT OUT" to Mc Garrett. But since that would go down like a lead balloon he settled for quietly clenching his fists.

"I supposed finding out you had another relative was a SHOCK to me also Danno". I hope it WONT make any difference to OUR working relationship ."

Steve also meant 'friendship' but was keeping it official because he'd never been one to show emotion.

"Of course not Steve, it won't change ANYTHING." Even from behind a door Bobby picked up there was a hidden meaning in there.

Danny was actually FRIENDS with his boss and here HE was playing piggy in the middle. With a quiet sigh Bobby tiptoed off to the bathroom.

Danny was stuffing his second piece of toast into his mouth when Bobby padded into the kitchen dripping water from his curly hair.

"GOOD MORNING", Danny greeted his voice muffled by toast. "That is SO disgusting Danny", teased Bobby as he watched Danny chew.

Danny smiled confident Bobby's dark mood of the early morning had disappeared.

"You get some then we can BOTH be disgusting", Danny suggested. Bobby smiled and went off to cook his toast.

"I have some things I'd like you to look at with me after breakfast" Danny told Bobby gesturing to a pile of photo albums on the sideboard.

"Oh NO PLEASE Danny NOT BABY PHOTOS", pleaded Bobby. Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Bobby's almost TOO cheerful mood.

'You didn't help yourself to anything ALCOHOLIC this morning, did you? he asked his brother

"COURSE NOT", Bobby replied innocently. "Geez Bobby you're lucky Steve's not here" Danny concluded Bobby HAD been drinking.

Bobby made no further comment settling for chewing his toast. He then followed Danny over to the sofa and sat down beside him.

"Well go On LITTLE brother", he teased as Danny reached for the first album. "Will you STOP that!, pleaded Danny trying to be serious.

"Sorry", Bobby replied meekly.

Well these are my parents, Danny pointed to a photo of a couple holding a baby, and that of course is ME"

"OHHH YOUR'E ALL PINK AND CUTE", Bobby put on a funny voice. "BOBBY!!! Danny put on his best Mc Garrett voice.

"GEEZ all right", Bobby held up his hands in surrender.

"Here's dad in his uniform, Danny pointed to one photo. Bobby's eyes though were drawn to another photo, of Danny's father with others in uniform.

"There's MY father" Bobby suddenly felt VERY sober. Danny shuffled closer and bent to look at the photo.

"Do you have names of the others in the platoon?" Bobby asked. "NO, unfortunately I lost the corresponding paper that goes with the photo." Danny explained.

Danny continued to turn over pages. "What's THAT? queried Bobby tapping the drawing that was taped into the album.

"My dad used to do these funny little pictures for me when I was a baby. This one I found taped into the album. I figured he meant it as a momento."

Bobby studied the picture and writing which scrawled across the bottom. " I KNOW the writing doesn't make SENSE, Danny told him looking at his puzzled frown", I figured it was just some crazy lettering Dad was trying." Danny put his hand on the corner of the page to turn it over but Bobby's hand on his own stopped him.

Danny turned and looked at the strange expression on Bobby's face. "What IS it?, he asked. "Have you ever heard of the BENNETT TRUST", he asked

"YES, they've been around FOR YEARS, they specialize in family trusts" Danny wondered why Bobby had suddenly asked that question. "WHY… he began "It's what IT says DANNY", explained Bobby.

"MY dad used to LOVE word puzzles, he did them all the time", Bobby explained. When mom and Dad were together he used to play treasure hunt with me using puzzles like that. " Bobby reached for the picture and carefully took it out. He turned it over. "SHIT" exclaimed Danny. Bobby was quite surprised as he had NEVER heard Danny swear.

"What?, Bobby demanded. "There's WRITING on the back", he told Bobby. "I never took it OUT before". Bobby looked at what it said.

"To Danny , to answer this riddle find Bobby Crocker in NY, Love to both of you ,your loving father."

"So can we contact this BENNETT trust? Bobby asked eagerly. "We COULD, but it IS SUNDAY, Bobby, they'll be CLOSED."

"OH SHIT", stated Bobby with feeling. "I agree", Danny responded.

Danny reached for the phone "Who are you calling? asked Bobby. Danny held up his hand. 'Steve, yeah we found something OUT. Yes it's IMPORTANT." OKAY, we'll come straight away." Danny hung up.

"Steve will meet us at the PALACE." Danny informed Bobby. "Why are we going there?, Bobby wanted to know.

"Steve has A LOT of contacts, if ANYONE can get that trust firm to open on a SUNDAY, it's HIM" Danny told Bobby with utter confidence.

"Right lets GO", Bobby stated eagerly. Danny smiled slightly then went to the kitchen cupboard and fished about. "WHAT are you DOING?

Bobby asked impatiently. For an answer Danny threw down a packet of peppermints. "It might pay to SUCK a lot of those FIRST", he advised Bobby.

They grabbed the guards and headed towards the cars.

Steve listened to Danny's report. He eyed Bobby Crocker standing silently beside Danny .Did he have bloodshot eyes

Bobby saw Mc Garrett staring at him and hoped he wouldn't say anything.

"I'll try to contact Mr Richards, he's the current manager of the trust", Steve told them reaching for the phone. Danny and Bobby restlessly waited while Steve found the number and dialed. He then had a short conversation and hung up

" The answering service tells me he's playing GOLF", he informed the two eager detectives. "I can try for the direct approach and just go and see him."

"Lets GO", Bobby stated eagerly. "NO, I am going while YOU both stay HERE" Steve told them firmly.

"COME ON MC GARRETT, you HAVE to let us come" Bobby stated then quickly realized by the narrowing of Steve's eyes that he'd pushed his luck a bit too far.

SINCE I AM IN CHARGE I DON'T HAVE TO LET YOU DO ANYTHING" Yelled Steve. "Just WHO do you think you ARE detective, you stand there DRUNK and DEMAND to be INVOLVED. I AGREED to let you do PAPERWORK, NOT be one of my troops.

BECAUSE If you were you'd be on SUSPENSION right now."

Bobby backed up from Mc Garrett's desk his eyes wide. "Leave him ALONE, Steve" Danny's voice sounded annoyed.

Steve's eyes switched to his second in command. " I will WHEN he learns to FOLLOW orders," Steve's voice was firm. He was letting Danny know he wouldn't STAND for any insubordination .

Steve got up out of his chair. "You will BOTH stay HERE gentlemen and if you so much as put an eyebrow OUT of those main doors I will send you BOTH to HPD lockup. UNDERSTAND." Steve's face was red, his words angry

"YES", acknowledged Danny straight away. Steve's gaze shifted to Bobby "WELL detective Crocker?, he challenged.

"YES SIR", Bobby said it firmly ."GOOD", "I'll bring Mr. Richards back here", he told them.

Steve then stamped out of his office.

Bobby breathed out a heavy sigh and sunk into a nearby chair. "Are you USUALLY like that with YOUR Boss," Danny asked his voice free of judgment.

"I would have wanted to go with the LT. and YES he would have been annoyed if I protested but NOT like THAT." Bobby told Danny firmly.

Danny nodded. "I am sorry about his attitude, I don't know why he's acting like that", Danny sighed. "He DOESN'T want me to request a transfer", Bobby stated looking at Danny.

Danny stared at Bobby, "You were thinking of LEAVING. Manhattan?" he queried. "I MIGHT have considered it if the options were GOOD but I'm learning a lot with the LT. and I DOUBT Mc Garrett WOULD AGREE."

"I COULD ask HIM" Danny really wanted Bobby to come work with him. "Do yourself a favour Danny, DON'T ask him", Bobby said seriously not wanting to be the cause of tension between Danny and Mc Garrett.

"Do you need more detectives in Manhattan South, Danny asked.

Bobby smiled, "Always Danny, but DON'T do it, its NOT you. Well not YET anyway."

Danny nodded sadly and sunk into the chair opposite. A knocking on the door interrupted their reflective moods. 'COME IN, Danny invited curiously.

Into Mc Garrett's office stepped an urgent courier holding a large box. "Urgent parcel for Steve Mc Garrett", he stated.

"I'll sign for it", stated Danny standing up. 'Uh sure," the courier juggled the box while trying to get out a pen from his pocket. The box slipped from his hold and fell to the ground. Danny and Bobby's eyes watched its descent and hoped there was nothing BREAKABLE inside.

When their eyes returned to the courier they found themselves staring at a gun.

"Hands up and DON'T move " ,growled the courier. Danny and Bobby froze. The courier kept the gun trained on both of them while he reached into his pocket with his other hand. He took out a syringe. "YOU, he pointed to Bobby," take THIS and inject HIM. One wrong move and I'll gut shoot him", he warned when Bobby approached for the syringe

Bobby took the syringe and walked over to Danny. "DO IT, threatened the courier. "Sorry Danny", Bobby told him softly as he took the lid of the syringe.

"Run Bobby," whispered Danny softly as Bobby jabbed him with the needle." No" , protested Bobby softly "GO, and trust in STEVE", insisted Danny.

Bobby pushed down the syringes plunger.

He watched Danny's eyes flicker then he FELL, toward the courier who had to back up out of the way. The gun moved with him.

Bobby hesitated one minute then RAN for it out the doors. He heard a shot and a bullet whizzed past grazing the top of his arm. Bobby didn't slow though HE KEPT moving. He ran past the guards who were lying unmoving by the 5-0 doors. He hoped they weren't DEAD.

Some instinct made him go further INTO the palace instead of down the stairs. He stopped, panting when he realized the courier was NOT following.

Bobby stood STILL and listened. He heard the stairs below him CREAK and was glad he HADNT chosen to run OUT of the palace.

He hid himself carefully and watched. Up the stairs came two paramedics carrying a stretcher. When they turned to go into the 5-0 offices main door Bobby recognized Len and Nigel.

Heart beating wildly and knowing he was taking an AWFUL risk Bobby silently returned to the 5-0 door. He tried to ignore the sting in his arm and the blood running down and hoped he wasn't leaving a trail.

Bobby put his head against the door but could hear nothing. Then he remembered the lanai that Steve Mc Garrett used to take a break.

He crept downstairs and BROKE into the offices below. Then he carefully pulled himself up onto the Lanai holding his breath the entire time.

"You are an IDIOT, he heard Nigel's angry voice ring out " I wanted BOTH of them and you just give me HIM"

"I couldn't help it" protested the courier. "I'll STILL want to get paid Nigel, the courier said firmly. "Half the money is better than nothing"

"You don't get ANYTHING idiot unless you deliver ALL of what I need" Nigel sounded really angry.

"Well I THINK I winged the other one so he wont get FAR", the courier sounded glad. "FOOL, I need them BOTH uninjured, and free of ANY bumps and bruises"

Bobby then heard a sound like a slap and felt chilled as he KNEW it was a silenced gun going off.".

"Was THAT necessary Nigel," protested Len. "He was an IDIOT" growled Nigel. "What do we do NOW, if Crocker's LOOSE he's going to run STRAIGHT to MC Garrett," Len told Nigel.

"Maybe NOT, I HEAR through my HPD contacts that Mc Garrett spends half his time YELLING at Crocker". He might decide to go SOLO.

"He doesn't KNOW his way around like THAT one does" Len pointed out.

Hmm then maybe we need to put Williams somewhere Crocker WOULD know" ,Nigel mused. "Ah well we COULD use the place I was going to take Crocker LATER. That IS familiar." Len mentioned

"Our DEAL stands LEN, " Nigel growled angrily. You GET that Letter WHEN we both go to the Trust with Williams AND Crocker."

We Can use the place but you once Crocker arrives we go STRAIGHT to the trust no little side trips UNDERSTAND. "Nigel sounded like he was giving the heavy word to Len and Bobby hoped they'd fall out and shoot each other.

"Of COURSE Nigel we made a DEAL and it stands, Len's tone was placating. Drat thought Bobby no dissention amongst criminals today."

That letter would probably say the location of where we are hiding, warned Len, so we HAVE to make SURE Crocker stays AWAY from Mc Garrett."

"Right well just in CASE Crocker DOES decide to trust Mc Garrett I'll have our outside contact keep an eye on MC Garrett, we'll KNOW if Crocker contacts him.

."Good everything is SET, luckily you got rid of Mr Richards for awhile so the trust is ALL ours, "Nigel laughed. "

"Yeah poor old Mc Garrett, laughed Len, off to see a man who's NOT even in the country."

"Yes, you have your uses Len, grinned Nigel. "I can't WAIT to open the BOX" Len stated his voice eager. "Yes but we have to get BOTH of them to the trust first. Their ancestors were not stupid they protected them well", Nigel told him sounding angry.

"Well we better GO Len, we wouldn't WANT to bump into Mc Garrett"

Bobby snuck a look through the window and watched Nigel and Len carry Danny off on a stretcher. He then sunk down onto the Lanai floor and thought.

He now had a choice try and sort it out on his own or ask Steve Mc Garrett for help.

Steve finally pulled the Mercury into the car park at the golf club. Strangely there was only ONE other car in the car park.

Steve climbed out of the Mercury and headed for the club house. Everything LOOKED deserted. "Hello", he called loudly.

Finally a man approached. "I'm looking for MR Richards." Steve told him. "His answering service told me, he was here".

"Can't be a very GOOD service, stated the man, Ian Richards has gone over to the mainland for 2 weeks."

Steve Mc Garrett felt chilled, why did he have the HORRIBLE feeling he SHOULD have brought either Bobby or Danny with him.

He raced back to the car and tried to contact 5-0 HQ. Ominous silence greeted his efforts. Patching through to HPD he ordered a unit to go to the palace to check on the status of Danny and Bobby

Then Steve started up the Mercury and sped back to the palace as fast as he could go. "Officer Jenkins to Mc Garrett", his radio sprung to life half way back to the palace. "Go ahead", responded Steve his heart beating wildly.

"Sir. it looks like there may have been some sort of ACCIDENT at the palace. Eye witnesses report seeing an ambulance departing the scene."

"Right I'm a few minutes away , find out anything you can about that ambulance." Steve requested.

When he finally arrived back at the palace he found the scene a busy one. Patrol cars were parked out front and officers were talking to several people.

The nearest patrolman approached him and saluted. "Sir, we have reports that Danny was carried off by stretcher into the ambulance, he appeared to be unconscious. We also found the guards knocked out upstairs and a DEAD guy lying in your office."

Steve went cold his fear had been realized someone had snatched Danny and… "What about Detective Crocker, anybody recall seeing HIM."

queried Steve.

"No, eyewitnesses only recall seeing Danny on the stretcher." Steve went past the officer and up into the palace itself. He hurried to the 5-0 offices.

The place was a hive of activity. Dr Bergman was examining a guy that lay sprawled on the floor while HPD officers, searched for prints and other things.

"Look Sir," an HPD officer pointed to the bullet lodged in the wall. Dr Bergman got up "He's only been DEAD a short while Steve, one shot close range".

"Sir , one of the officers was bending down looking at the floor, "BLOOD", he announced.

"Could our victim have moved around before he died?, Steve asked the Doc. "No Steve he would have died instantly."

A suspicion was beginning to form in Mc Garrett's mind. "Sir, another officer appeared from outside, "we found blood on the stairs"," also something STRANGE, the officer reported. "What? asked Mc Garrett, turning to acknowledge the arrival of Chin and Kono.

"The door of the offices downstairs had been forced open. Nothing seemed to have been taken though."

"Right, I WANT that ambulance found and put out an APB on Detective Crocker, I have this feeling he got away and it looks like he's injured."

"Why didn't he just come back to the Palace, queried Chin. Steve doubted the NY detective would WANT to return. "I suppose it depends on how badly he's hurt, he may have passed out somewhere", was all Steve would say.

Steve stretched feeling HOT. A bit of Air would certainly help, he crossed to his lanai doors opened them and went outside.

It was cooler here. Steve approached the rail and placed his hand upon its cool steel. He lifted his hand again feeling wetness, typical he'd put his hand straight in a bird mess. He lifted his hand then stared, bird mess was NOT red. In fact it looked more like blood.

Steve was about to call out to his officers when, "Don't", he heard the soft familiar NY accent. Turning Steve Mc Garrett realized Bobby Crocker was sitting on his Lanai.

Steve began to move toward him. "Don't come any closer", Bobby whispered. "Take it easy detective", Steve eyed the blood running down Bobby's arm and assumed he was in shock.

"No, they've been WATCHING MC Garrett", Bobby explained telling MC Garrett what he had heard.

"I'll send the others out of the office, Steve told Bobby," all except Doc, he does need to look at your arm."

Steve ushered everyone out of his office but when Dr Bergman tried to leave he said. "I'd like your help to ascertain what sort of injuries Detective Crocker might have so I can put that information out over the wire."

Doc looked puzzled but didn't protest. The dead courier had already been loaded into his van, he wasn't GOING anywhere.

Steve Mc Garrett requested they not be disturbed. Doc sat down in one of the chairs. Steve though disappeared out onto his Lanai.

Which the Doc thought was rather strange until he returned supporting Bobby Crocker. "Why didn't you SAY you found him" Doc protested.

"Because he reckons someone is WATCHING us," Steve explained to Doc. He eased Bobby into the chair. Doc got busy looking at his arm.

'What happened to Danno?" Mc Garrett asked as Doc cleaned the graze. Bobby explained what had happened. "They were WAITING for us to contact that trust. I think that's why they CHOSE to come and get us. "You're RIGHT, Steve acknowledged," Mr Richards wasn't AT the golf club."

So did they say WHERE they were taking Danno?, Steve anxiously queried. "No, well not REALLY. Nigel was upset about not getting me as well. That's why he shot that courier. They seemed to think they MIGHT still get me though. There was something about an outside contact and taking Danny somewhere I'd KNOW."

"Hmm they could have been watching the safe house." Steve theorized, and be watching to see if you return there." "No, they referred to me remembering something from years ago." Bobby told Mc Garrett.

"Hmm well it will be easy enough to find Danno once we track that ambulance. "I will arrange for you to be moved to a new safe house." Steve told Bobby firmly.

Bobby winced slightly as the doc prodded his arm. He took a deep breath because he was about to say something potentially VERY dangerous.

NO" Bobby said firmly.

Steve Mc Garrett stared and even Doc looked astounded. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY", Steve HOPED he hadn't heard Bobby REFUSE

an order." NO" repeated Bobby louder and firmly.

"You DON'T get an OPINION", Steve told Bobby bluntly. He decided he'd had enough lip from the NY detective and would keep him locked up until Danny was back safely. Then he'd be on the first plane BACK to NY with a severe reprimand going with HIM.

"Danny WANTED me to trust in you. I had a CHOICE sort this out by MYSELF or ask you for HELP. So HELP me, PLEASE." Bobby looked into Mc Garrett's blue eyes.

"Detective I AM acting in your BEST interests" Steve didn't KNOW why he was bothering to explain things. "That's NOT what I want. There's a LETTER being held at the trust addressed to ME. Len mentioned that it PROBABLY mentioned the location where Len and Nigel are hiding. Odds are Danny is there as well." PLEASE can we find a WAY of getting to that trust TODAY." Bobby begged

"I can trace Danny through that AMBULANCE and you can go to the TRUST AFTER he is safe." Mc Garrett told Bobby firmly. "Now are you going to go WILLINGLY or do I have to ask Doc to drug you." Steve doubted Doc would actually DO that and hoped the threat was enough.

"I'll GO, sighed Bobby standing up then feeling a little light headed. "Not so FAST young man, cautioned Dr Bergman. The graze isn't serious but you WILL need stitches."

"I'll send him with Chin to a new safehouse.. then…."

Steve broke off as his phone rung. "MC GARRETT, you FOUND the ambulance, great where? WHAT, that's NOT possible"

The phone was banged down. "The ambulance was EMPTY when it arrived at its destination. No SIGN of Danno and the driver CLAIMED he'd never picked him up."

So that one leaves me with one lead and that's YOU." Steve eyed Bobby Crocker. "Knock, knock, Steve inclined his head toward the Lanai and Bobby got up and went out.

"Steve," It was Chin, "We've had a report from HPD saying they have a bruised and shaken Polly Jenkins wanting to talk about the Aloha 5 incident."

"Right ,well HPD can send her over. " Steve requested. "We have all clinics and hospitals notified to keep their eyes open for Detective Crocker", Chin reported. "Come in and SHUT the door Chin, Steve requested.

The Chinese detective did that. "There WON'T be any reports of finding detective Crocker," Steve reported. He banged on the lanai door and the NY detective came back into the office.

"We need to keep it under wraps that detective Crocker is HERE from everyone, including HPD." Chin just nodded not questioning his boss's word.

"You can't KEEP him out on the Lanai Steve," protested Dr Bergman. "I'll think of SOMETHING" Steve acknowledged.

His eyes were flinty and his words terse. Bergman came up close to the 5-0 boss. "He was BRAVE Steve, climbing up onto that Lanai with an arm injury wouldn't have been EASY. "

Steve glared at the doc but had to acknowledge the truth in his words. Bobby Crocker didn't HAVE to attempt to find out what he could from Nigel and Len. If they HAD found him then the game would have been OVER. Thanks to Bobby they HAD gained some vital information. But DANNO was still in the hands of the enemy.

He supposed his problem was that he wished the crooks had Bobby and NOT Danno.'

"They WONT hurt him," Bobby was looking at him like he was reading his mind." Nigel was ANGRY with that courier for shooting at ME. He said he needed us undamaged".

Steve nodded his head, his anger was beginning to cool.

"All right, so the fact they DON'T have both of you is an ADVANTAGE. But that is ALSO why I SHOULD just lock you up somewhere."

BUT at the moment you are they ONLY one who MIGHT be able to find Danno."

"I think I might be able to help you find out the REAL name of Nigel," Bobby told McGarrett. He was beginning to feel more confident that the 5-0 boss wasn't going to shut him up somewhere. Steve raised one eye brow at the NY detective.

"Nigel's father SERVED with BOTH of our dads. There is this PHOTO in Danny's album of the platoon , there aren't any names but maybe we can find out who those people ARE." Bobby told Mc Garrett realizing he'd used the word "WE".

Mc Garrett ignored the implication that Bobby was STILL working for them. "I'll send Kono for those albums. "Then he can contact the Military services and see what he can find out."

The phone buzzed again and it was reported that Polly Jenkins had arrived. Bobby marched back out onto the Lanai. Doc got up shook Mc Garrett's hand and warned him to BEHAVE in regards to Detective Crocker. He then departed.

Polly Jenkins arrived looking bruised and distressed. "Oh Mr Mc Garrett I've been so SCARED," tears ran down her face.

"Of WHAT Ms Jenkins", Steve asked acting totally unmoved by her distress. "NIGEL", she explained. "He was the BOSS of that whole Aloha 5 caper.

He just claimed someone ELSE was the boss to throw off Harry who was getting NOSY.

Nigel is Evil, he cons lots of people. I unfortunately was another of his victims. All I wanted to DO was help Laurie. He OWED Nigel lots of money and let him use Aloha 5 as part payment. Nigel arranged that BOMB thing as a clearance of ALL Laurie's debts. But Nigel got ME to plant the bomb as an extra hold on Laurie. He knew Laurie had cameras installed to try to catch Nigel in the act of something illegal. So he used the cameras against Laurie.

Nigel pretended he didn't know about the bomb so Laurie and I would get the blame.

By framing me Nigel had an extra hook into Laurie. But Laurie was tired of Nigel and was going to spill all to the cops.

He grabbed the tape on the way out of Aloha 5 so I wouldn't get implicated. It got him KILLED.

Then Nigel threatened ME, said he could have it PROVED that I was responsible for that BOMB.

I've been TOO scared to do ANYTHING especially since I heard he poisoned Harry."

"So why come in Now, Ms Jenkins" Steve kept his eyes on her face. "Well I'm SICK of hiding and want to TELL my story." Polly flashed her baby blues at Steve.

"A location of Nigel would be a great HELP." Mc Garrett suggested. "I don't KNOW where he is NOW." But I did over hear him at the Aloha that he was taking those cops down to some warehouse at the docks. "

Mc Garrett didn't find that particularly helpful as there were LOTS of warehouses down by the docks.

Do you know HOW Nigel knew Bobby and Danny were brothers?" Steve asked. For the first time Polly's face changed to one of astonishment.

They're BROTHERS," she gasped.

"YES, Mc Garrett replied. "Laurie told me Nigel was planning something with TWO cops, but NOT that they were brothers."

Steve wondered at the expression on Polly's face one of almost REGRET.

DOES it MATTER? Steve asked curiously. "YES ,it makes it ALL unnecessary, the bomb, the boat things, the beach shooting."

Nigel arranged it ALL to create a bond between those cops, to try and KEEP them together. He wanted something from BOTH of them."

But I don't know WHAT" Polly told McGarrett." Ms Jenkins NIGEL has BOTH Bobby and Danny and I need to find them quickly any ideas where they'd go?

"NO, he didn't tell Laurie THAT, Or me, doesn't TRUST me." Polly looked sincere." Right well I can arrange protective custody for you MS Jenkins, "Steve Mc Garrett told her.

"Oh right Now I'm going to stay with this GUY I know he's HUGE and MEAN. But he leaves Tuesday, perhaps then."

Polly flashed the lost little kitty look. "Will you be CHARGING me with anything?" she looked nervous.

"We'll ascertain that AFTER we find Nigel, Steve told her." You WILL need to leave contact details and surrender your passport though."

"That's FINE", Polly assured him.

She flashed one last lost look to mc Garrett then strutted out of his office. Bobby came back in from the Lanai.

"THAT is SOME piece of work", he stated. 'YES, he was CONVINCING and I MIGHT have believed her if you HADN"T overheard Nigel talking about an outside link.

It's a bit coin incidental she waits to NOW to come and see me, then says how afraid she is but NOT evidently afraid enough to accept protective custody."

"You going to have her FOLLOWED?" Bobby asked . Steve sighed. "Nigel and company are NOT stupid. They could be WAITING to see if I did just that. I DOUBT she WOULD run toward Nigel. But if she is WORKING for him then she may eventually meet up with him. I hope that if we find Danny we find Nigel, Len and Polly and get them ALL off the streets."

"Right now the next order of business. You want that LETTER." Alright I agree to THAT BUT I hope for YOUR sake that letter DOES tell us Danny's location, " Mc Garrett's voice carried a definite menace that Bobby easily picked up on

"Well if I take into account Nigel's words about familiar territory then its SOMEWHERE in Hawaii I've been before" Bobby theorized.

"Alright," Steve had NO choice but to trust Bobby. He KNEW Danny would WANT him to work with his brother. So why was it so DAMN difficult!!!

"Now let me think about who could get us into that TRUST." Steve sunk back into his chair his mind obviously at work.

Bobby let Mc Garrett have his reflective period. He breathed an inner sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Bobby had no doubt he WOULD be in a safehouse or locked up if Mc Garrett hadn't NEEDED him. At the moment it was a two way street, they needed each other.

"THE GOVERNOR", Mc Garrett stated loudly. Bobby's eyes sprung open and he looked around. "The GOVERNOR has access to the trust because it holds his official robes and regalia. He COULD get us in, but we'd STILL have the problem of trying to get that letter. We'd need staff for that."

"Well someone MUST be available to get things for the GOVERNOR if it was URGENT", hinted Bobby beginning to get excited.

"INDEED", agreed Mc Garrett actually SMILING at him. Then his expression changed to serious again.

Steve had ALMOST thought he was brainstorming with DANNY, until he remembered WHO was actually sitting there.

He reached for the phone and contacted the governor's personal residence requesting an URGENT meeting with him.

Then Steve sat back in his chair. Bobby looked rather pale sitting in his chair and Steve guessed that now the adrenaline rush from avoiding Nigel and company had worn off he might not be feeling so good. "I'll get you a coffee, he told the NY detective.

Bobby sipped his coffee. "If Nigel was responsible for the deaths of Harry and Laurie, then it's amazing either Len or Polly haven't turned on him by now", Steve stated. "Len had something to do with getting Mr Richards away from that trust", Bobby stated. "Hmm then I wonder if he has some connection to the place. THEY must have a plan for accessing this BOX they want."

"Hmm", Bobby agreed, his mind thinking of other things. "Problem detective?" Steve asked watching Bobby carefully. "Well WHY take Danny, to this location. What DOES Len want with ME."

"I think only YOU know the answer to that one." Mc Garrett told him seriously. 'THAT'S the problem, I DON'T know", Bobby had a hint of fear in his voice.

"Why DON'T you remember that particular holiday?" Steve asked . Bobby sighed then told him. "AHH" was all Steve said for awhile.

Then, "Detective I want to ask you something about the death of your father."

Bobby looked at Mc Garrett and nodded slightly. "Did they find out WHY that guy SHOT your father." I mean murder IS a much more serious crime than assault."

"He RESISTED arrest, so they SHOT him," Bobby replied. "I suppose he was high or something" Bobby looked at Mc Garrett figuring they must be a reason he'd asked. "WHY? "Well maybe your father came here that last time for a REASON." "Yeah then a week later he was DEAD," Bobby had never before considered his father's death anything else other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Well dead men tell no tales" Bobby concluded. "YES, but YOUR'E not DEAD." MC Garrett pointed out. "YES, but if they DID have a personal agenda with JUST me, why WAIT and try for both of US, they COULD have got just me at any point." Bobby told Mc Garrett.

"True", mused Steve. A loud door knock interrupted any further conversation Steve got up and opened the door to an angry looking Governor Jameson .

"Steve it IS Sunday and I WAS enjoying some family time", the Governor stated with a frown. "I apologize Sir, it IS urgent." Steve hoped all this wasn't for nothing because if this was a wild goose chase Bobby Crocker was going to be in DEEP trouble.

The Governors eyes had swung in Bobby's direction. "Who's this?, he asked ."Detective Robert Crocker from New York", then he said the thing he KNEW would get the Governors immediate attention ,"Danny's brother."

"Nice meeting…did you say he was Danny's BROTHER." the Governor knew enough about the 5-0 team to know the family details.

"Yes, we believe so Sir", then Steve went on to tell the story.

"I really like to get the ADVANTAGE over these guys and this letter for Detective Crocker may give us an idea what these criminals are after."

"All right, I can use MY key for access and my AID does have LIMITED access to other items ,"agreed the Governor.

Right now all we have is the problem of getting YOU down to the car, Mc Garrett stated to Bobby. "Nigel could have arranged for ANYONE to be keeping an eye on 5-0 HQ. It could be part payment to some debt someone owes him."

"Oh I think I can help THERE", stated the Governor, with a smile. "NO WAY", Bobby protested seeing what the Governor had in mind. "DO IT", ordered Steve in a tone that SHOULD have broached no argument but hadn't done much to scare Bobby so far. "YESSIR" Bobby decided he'd better go along with Mc Garrett. The Governor sent his wife up to the palace with a brown paper bag. She then stayed at the palace, Steve wasn't taking any chances that anyone would see two people arrive at the palace and THREE people leave. Steve himself would wait 20 minutes then drive in a different direction before doubling back toward the trust.

Bobby went down to the Governors car on his arm in a DRESS with a power white wig on his head, Apartently the costume had been left in the Governors car from the fancy dress ball he'd attended with his wife. Bobby HOPED that no body had a camera to record this moment because if the guys back at NY ever got hold of the photos he'd be the topic of jokes until the end of TIME.

He then sat back and TRIED to enjoy the ride to the Bennett trust. The Governor didn't make any small talk with him. But Bobby could have SWORN the man had a smirk on his face. But you DON'T tell the GOVERNOR to 'grow up' Bobby did have SOME sense of self preservation.

At the trust another car was waiting, the Governors aid. The young woman made NO comment on seeing Bobby, THANKFULLY.

Finally they were INSIDE the trust and Bobby showed his ID to the aid. He got a GRIN in return but she made no further comment as she disappeared out the back.

Steve Mc Garrett was let in the BACK door just to be cautious. He joined the waiting group noticing Bobby was nervously shifting from one leg to the other.

"Here you are", a letter was shoved into his hands. "I can tell you a few things of interest, stated the aide." Both items have an 'expiry date' on them, if not CLAIMED within a certain period they are to be destroyed. The time runs out in TWO days." The OTHER item is a safety deposit box requiring two signatures , Danny Williams and Bobby Crocker and some strange CONDITIONS before it is accessed."

"What SORT of "STRANGE CONDITIONS", Steve asked. "Well it states that BOTH parties must be NOT under duress , also free of ANY sign of INJURY. They must also be UNACCOMPANIED by ANYONE when the box is opened." the aide reported.

"Someone was being careful", Steve stated. He turned to stare at Bobby who still held an unopened letter in his hand. "WELL", he prompted.

Bobby took a deep breath and ripped open the letter

_Dearest Bobby , _

_I hope it is BOTH of you who are reading this letter but if it ISN"T then its up to whoever is LEFT to finish what was started. _

_You must wonder WHAT this is all about so I guess I better just start at the beginning. I began military service on my 18th birthday and got posted to Hawaii. They were not very friendly to mainlanders, that is all EXCEPT a guy called Jeffrey Williams. One of the nastiest was Giles Manton, he went out of his way to try to get me in trouble. He would have succeeded but Jeffrey backed me up. _

_We became FRIENDS, we lodged together, drunk together and DATED together. We both came from small families so we made this PACT that we'd look out for each OTHERS family. _

_When I returned to Hawaii I was told I'd been selected for this COVERT mission , Jeffrey was also one of those chosen. _

_We went overseas and blasted the HELL out of this country to retrieve some illegal weapons. More about that later…. _

_On leave back to NY I met your mother and got married. After the marriage I decided to leave military service for something that required less traveling, so I joined he police force. _

_Your mother and I had always talked about having children but after awhile of TRYING nothing was happening. _

_I could tell it was upsetting your mother and the strain showed on our marriage. _

_Then one day I got this phone call from Jeff saying he was in TROUBLE and could he ask for my advice. _

_Of course I said YES and flew to Hawaii. Just before I left your mother informed me that she was FINALLY pregnant. _

_Jeff was really WORRIED about something I could TELL. He confessed he fallen in love. "What's so bad about THAT" _

_I wanted to know. Well SHE was ONLY 16 and he'd got her PREGNANT. IN those days THAT would be a DISGRACE for a young girl. _

_He said her parents would DISOWN her and he couldn't CARE for her YET as he was STILL bound by the military for a few more years. SO I came up with this DAFT plan. What if the girl came to NY to finish her schooling, then I could discretely arrange for her to give birth at the same hospital as MY wife. I promised to raise the child as my own. _

_When Jeff and his girlfriend got married they could reclaim the child. _

_GREAT plan RIGHT!!!! _

_Well at first it was ALL right but I spent time AWAY from home looking out for the needs of this girl. _

_She bloomed and so did my wife and soon the day loomed that they BOTH went to the hospital to give birth to their children. _

_Jeff flew in from Hawaii. His girls labour seemed fine but my wife was having problems. _

_TO cut a long story short two babies were born but ONE only lived for two hours. _

_Our child DIED shortly after birth and I knew that Harriet would NEVER get over it. So Jeff and I had a PLAN. We switched children so that it looked like Jeff's girlfriend's baby DIED while my child survived. _

_DID this go beyond FRIENDSHIP. YES, but then I'd saved his life on that covert mission and well we shared this EXPERIENCE from this mission. _

_So your mother got this BABY she BELIEVED was hers and we named him Bobby. _

"OH GOD", Steve saw detective Crocker's face go PALE.

_Jeff returned to Hawaii with this girl and four years later MARRIED. I visited them on occasion, not as your mother suspected because I was having an AFFAIR but because YOU were THEIR son. Our marriage was suffering even more but I COULDN'T tell her the TRUTH. _

_Don't get me wrong Bobby I loved you, Jeff was a friend who was LIKE my own BROTHER. We were going to keep up the contact then tell you the TRUTH one day. But it just kept getting harder and harder .I was a police officer and thus was committed to TRUTH. But here I was conspiring in a LIE. _

_I was there when Cheryl Williams gave birth to her son Danny AND I took you to meet your brother when he turned 1 year old. Then something happened, I started getting threats "They just said we KNOW what you did" _

_I contacted Jeff ,he was getting the SAME threats. They were related to the baby swapping RIGHT? WRONG. _

_"Its all about FAMILY Bobby, about the ties that bind .Our platoon went into this village, where these arms sellers were hiding out. _

_They were heavily armed and prepared to DIE and take others with them for their CAUSE. _

_Anyway Jeff and I were scouting the outer ranges of this village when there came a few shots, so we took cover. Suddenly out of one of the huts came this little child, just wandering right across the road. Jeff just jumped up and ran for him. Shots rang out narrowly missing BOTH of them. So I fired like mad in the direction of the shots and ran out and grabbed both of them. The three of us hit the ground just as shots were fired, if we'd been standing we would have died. _

_Once the shots stopped Jeff and I ran to this hut and dragged the child inside _

_There was a man there, he was crying. He dropped to his knees in front of us and said something in his language. The little child pulled away from us and ran into his arms , we realized this must be his father. _

_The man went to his bed and got out this sack, he shoved it into my hands, 'for family" he said in English. Then he told us to go. So we ran out of there as fast as we could go .On the way back we bumped into Manton . His face was red with anger he told us we should have SHOT that kid. He called us BETRAYERS. We just ignored him but wondered if he'd report the incident. _

_We didn't think too much about the sack the man has given us as we were too busy fighting. But later that night Jeff and I opened it and almost died of heart failure when we saw what it contained. How could a man in a derelict hut like that possibly own something as valuable as THAT. _

_The answer came the next morning when the platoon got together to discuss plans. Our commander showed us the picture of the man responsible for selling the arms. GUESS WHO? _

_YES it was HIM, the man in the hut. Which of course gave us this HUGE problem. What DID we do with what he had GIVEN us. If we handed it to our commanders they'd have wanted to know WHERE we got the thing. Plus there would be embarrassment or WORSE to our country. _

_Jeff and I were panicking. Then we remembered his words 'for family". What if we just hid the thing away for YEARS until it was forgotten. _

_Then possibly we could sell bits of it, or just donate it to some charity. _

_Jeff and I made a pact to look out for each others family and to let our descendents decide what to do with IT. Is that placing a burden on you, possibly but we honestly didn't know what else to DO. _

_All we saw in that hut was a man thankful for the life of HIS child. But to the world We live in he is an enemy but perhaps things will CHANGE by the time YOU are adults. _

_So we entrust you BOTH with our secret, I know you will make the right choice. _

_But BE careful because the contents of the box are worth KILLING over!!!! _

_I had always PLANNED to tell you the TRUTH Bobby _

_While on our mission Jeff did that picture and I did a word puzzle. We figured that once Danny found the note on the back he'd contact you and then you'd know the truth. I hadn't factored in that Jeff and Cheryl would DIE. They had left it up to ME to decide the right moment to reveal all. Initially I wanted to come and adopt Danny but I wasn't a relative and thought I wouldn't stand a chance. I figured since Jeff made no mention of Bobby in his will that the secret would now be LOST. _

_But the damage was already done as your mother and I split up I was devastated, I DID love her but my SECRET pushed us apart. She also could never really come to terms with my life as a cop. _

_So I got used to living apart from her but I missed YOU. As you approached your 14th birthday I decided to tell you the truth. I'd been working undercover on this case for almost 10months. So hadn't seen you a lot. I figured we'd go to Hawaii and I'd show you things like places I'd visited during my military life in Hawaii then I'd tell you. _

_So I took you to Hawaii. It only took 1 day to become aware of the fact I had been followed. This man I'd never seen before was tailing me. I discretely asked a local artist to draw a sketch of the guy.I put the sketch in my pocket which I was grateful for as later on I found our hotel room had been BURGLED. So I decided to HIDE the sketch somewhere he'd NEVER guess, then retrieve it later.So while I was taking you on that tour of the Pineapple factory I hid the plastic wrapped sketch under this loose floor board behind the juicer machine. _

_Then I never went near it AGAIN planning to come back another time to retrieve the sketch. _

_Of course my good intentions over telling you the truth NEVER came to pass, I didn't want this GUY doing ANYTHING to YOU. _

_I figured I'd wait till my assignment was over then TELL you. So I returned home without the sketch confident I could retrieve it another time. _

_What's so important about a sketch well I figure this guy worked for the man we were trying to bust, someone important in the criminal world. _

_Maybe he didn't WANT his face known. _

_This has all probably been an AWFUL shock to you Bobby, don't despair live in the knowledge that you had TWO father's and mothers who loved you. You also have a younger brother, look out for each other and stay SAFE. _

_YOUR LOVING FATHER _

Bobby pushed past Mc Garrett and raced to the men's room visible in the back. He raced inside and slammed the door behind him then he sunk down onto the cool floor and put his head in his hands.

The Governor and his wife departed leaving Steve alone with the aide and Bobby Crocker.

Steve marched to the men's room and stuck his head in the door. "WELL, did that letter TELL you where to find Danno? Steve demanded ignoring Bobby's pale shocked look.

"YES", Bobby said not bothering to look up. "GOOD, I'll phone Chin and he can come and pick you up and take you some where safe. Your involvement with this is now OVER." Steve's voice was firm and direct , there would be NO reprieve this time

Danny woke to find himself lying on a cold dirty floor. His arms and legs throbbed and the cause was soon apparent when he tried to move, he was securely bound. "Do you feel like a trussed PIG', laughed the familiar voice of Nigel. He came close and stood over Danny.

"Where am I? Danny asked trying to keep his voice steady and unafraid.

"The old pineapple factory" Nigel responded.

Danny wondered WHY he'd been taken to the factory . Nigel bent down "Hmm, you do resemble your dear DADDY."

he lifted his boot back and Danny waited for the kick. "NOW, NOW Nigel, you KNOW what those conditions say,"Len chided.

"OH LEN, just a LITTLE bruise", Nigel grinned nastily at Danny. "LEAVE him alone Nigel", Lens voice was firm.

Nigel laughed, "Come ON Len, if that was CROCKER you'd want a kick."

"YEAH maybe, but I'm NOT fool enough to risk everything for a little FUN. Let's wait until AFTER we get what we want." Len told Nigel firmly.

"HEAR that, little COP, LATER." Nigel's look was pure evil and Danny guessed he was unstable.

"So you gonna phone the contact and see what's happening? Len prompted. Nigel nodded and wandered off

"He's KILLED a lot of people Len, what makes you thing YOU are safe," Danny was going for the divide and conquer principal.

"Typical COP, trying to cause TENSION, Len shook his head and smiled. We NEED each other. Besides how do you KNOW it WAS Nigel who killed those men." Len leaned way over Danny and grinned.

Suddenly Danny wasn't feeling so SURE about WHO was in charge. He'd only SEEN Len that one time at the bar and none of the previous victims had IDed HIM."

Len prowled around the room. "It's a PITY you're not Detective NY.", he approached Danny and put one booted foot upon his chest.

"What do you WANT with Bobby." Danny asked concerned about this mans motives in relation to his brother

"He' just has the MISFORTUNE of having the WRONG father" Len stated. "His father's DEAD", Danny replied.

"OH I KNOW", Len acknowledged in a way that made Danny wonder if he'd had some hand in the act.

"His stupid father tried to play games with the wrong people. Little Crocker should have become something ELSE not another COP." Len stated in a harsh tone. Danny wondered now which one WAS more dangerous Len or Nigel.

"He died YEARS ago", Danny pointed out. "YES, but he left something behind that is more dangerous TODAY than it was YEARS ago" Len was quite happy to tell all to Danny.

Danny had no illusions if Len was prepared to confess then he didn't think Danny would be around to tell on him.

Why not just grab Bobby then, why all that get us together crap." Danny didn't HAVE to be POLITE.

"AHH mistrust against THIEVES." Len explained. "You see everything would have been FINE for my employer if Crocker had NEVER stepped foot in Hawaii." But we heard through contacts he had planned a Hawaiian Holiday. Now he wasn't due to come here for a few months YET. That would have posed no problems to US because the contents of that trust are due to be DESTROYED in a few days time.

But he changed his TIME of arrival and my employer figured that meant he KNEW about the box and was coming to pick it UP. Unfortunately collecting the BOX would mean he would also get the letter. We Couldn't HAVE THAT."

So I waited and watched Crocker, when he didn't go straight to the trust I was puzzled. So I kept watching. I saw that boat thing down on the beach and met Nigel. It was THEN I found out it was HIM who had managed to get Crocker to Hawaii. He has this drug pusher friend who he told to provoke Crocker into a reaction that would get him suspended and on holiday sooner. It worked.

"Why not just KILL Nigel, then you wouldn't HAVE a problem." AHH well that was BECAUSE of the BOX. You see my employer is a fairly dangerous man. I figure I might as well have a share of whatever IN that box then I can RETIRE. I can JUST send my employer the message everything is okay from a DISTANCE. Also Nigel IS'NT the most STABLE of people so we made a DEAL. I get the letter at the same time HE gets the box. We share the contents of the box then go our separate ways.

"I am not GOING to cooperate ,"Danny told him firmly. "We didn't think you WOULD but Nigel has access to things OTHER than poison and that Sleepy drug. I think you'll find it EASY to do what we WANT," Len patted Danny condescendingly on the head.

Nigel stomped back into the room. "Well the good news is that Crocker doesn't SEEM to have contacted Mc Garrett." He hasn't been to the trust either.

Nigel looked at Len. "There's BAD news", he prompted. 'Depends", he told Len. "It seems our two cops are RELATED."

Nigel sounded honestly surprised.

"Hmm that makes things INTERESTING, mused Len. He paced the room. "Who would you say was OLDER Nigel, Bobby or Danny?"

"Bobby" stated Nigel without hesitation. 'Yeah and we KNOW Crocker came to Hawaii." So the COP had TWO sons, he betrayed his own FRIEND."

Len shook his head. "He didn't tell YOU where he hid the…..Len paused at the look on Nigel's face.

"Forget it, I'll ask Crocker that one." he backpedaled. "So you DIDN'T KNOW Danny affirmed. You just got us together because of our fathers"

"YES, acknowledged Nigel.

"Now enough CHATTER , I need a bit of QUIET", Nigel got out some tape and stuck it over Danny's mouth.

"Well all we need NOW is our missing detective" Nigel sighed.

Danny tried to wiggle but all he got for his efforts was further rubbing on his already sore arms and legs.

He felt rather disappointed that Bobby had chosen NOT to trust Steve, what DID he think he was going to DO break Danny out all by HIMSELF.

IF he ever got out of this then Danny would sit down and have a SERIOUS chat with his brother about TRUST.

Trying to find himself a comfortable position Danny settled down to his own waiting game.

Len hated waiting about at the BEST of times. So he settled for walking around outside the factory. He was away from the road so he doubted anyone would see him. Looking over the buildings Len wondered WHERE that information his boss wanted was hidden. This place was too BIG for an accurate search.

Len paced some more. This plan was already going WRONG and he MIGHT have to take steps himself soon.

"LEN", the voice came drifting across to him. It was a familiar voice and it DEFINTELY didn't belong to NIGEL. Len looked around he couldn't see anyone.

"Come on OUT Crocker", Len coaxed. "NO", Bobby replied. "Your BROTHER might suffer COP", warned Len.

"You WON'T hurt him Len because you need us BOTH unharmed." Bobby bandied back.

"So what do you WANT", Len inched his way forward. "How about I give you what YOU want." Bobby suggested.

"Really WHAT do I want COP," Len taunted.

Bobby ignored the question for now. "I've been here BEFORE you know, with my DAD. I seem to remember him leaving the tour for a few minutes to duck behind this big machine." I MIGHT be able to remember which one with SOME incentive."

Len laughed. "I LOVE an opportunistic COP. But you MUST want something in RETURN."

"Let Danny go", Bobby suggested. "I can't cop, you see I want a SHARE of something ELSE." Len approached the place he was sure Bobby was hiding.

"Why not have it ALL to yourself then. Let Danny GO and we will get you want you WANT." Bobby suggested.

Len drew his gun And ran around the large crate. Only to find himself facing a FEW drawn guns.

"So you're not BAD at cons yourself,' grumbled Len as he was grabbed. "but when I don't return.. Len paused for dramatic effect. "Nigel will THINK you betrayed him" , suggested Bobby especially if he finds DANNY missing."

Nigel took a deep draft on his cigarette. It will work OUT he told himself. I WILL get rich. All I need is.."Hey Nigel", come Bobby's voice

"Crocker where ARE you" Nigel called getting up. " I'm HERE but Nigel, LEN is trying to FIND me. He saw me arrive in a TAXI and has been trying to make this deal."

"WHY SHOULD I believe you Crocker , he wants a share of something ELSE, that's what keeps him in LINE." Nigel had his gun out and stood in front of the door where Danny Williams was trussed up. He knew there was only ONE door and NO windows so Danny should be perfectly safe.

"It's EMPTY Nigel, that BOX. MY DAD remembered YOURS from the service. He was ALWAYS pushing him about, being smart, trying to get him in trouble. So he planned a little joke on him with that BOX. Yes he did get some contraband with Jeff Williams but he NEVER put it in that BOX. He deposited an EMPTY sack and KEPT the contents himself. Then he lived off the proceeds"

"NICE try, but he wouldn't put his SONS in danger" Nigel thought Bobby would have made a nice conman himself if he wasn't a COP.

"Then you need to know one more THING, neither of us ARE Aaron Crocker's sons. Danny AND I ARE Jeff's sons and my dad hated that fact so he betrayed his friend and ultimately set Danny and I up to take a fall years LATER." Bobby stated it bluntly but with an obvious anger.

"You're LYING", Nigel didn't sound so sure. "AM I? What will happen when you and Len go to the trust and find the box is empty?"

Bobby taunted Nigel while staying out of sight. The guy WAS armed and no doubt dangerous.

"How can you POSSIBLY know all that" Nigel was sure he had Bobby now. "Because I have the letter". Bobby replied

"You CANT have the letter" Nigel stated. "Why because POLLY said I didn't GO to the trust. Well I did." Bobby believed he was winning this argument.

"SHIT' swore Nigel as he lowered his gun which was all Bobby needed before he sprung out and landed on top of Nigel.

Nigel swung back his fist and connected with Bobby. Bobby flinched as the blow connected but hit back just as hard. "Break it UP", warned Mc Garrett's voice as he kicked the gun away.

Nigel slowly got up from the ground to see Steve Mc Garret approach with a limping Danny Williams beside him.

"How", Nigel began. Steve for an answer pointed up. Nigel looked on the roof and saw men in army fatigues climbing down.

"Seems military intelligence want to TALK to you", Steve told him

You lying BASTARD" Nigel glared at Bobby. It was all just to keep me busy" Bobby just shrugged not bothering to say that a portion of what he said HAD been true.

"Why did you LET him come down here Steve", Danny asked, not believing his boss would have thought up a plan which was so risky for Bobby.

"It WASN'T my idea Danno, Steve stated looking again at the men in khaki. "I'll explain all later. But in the mean time you two have an appointment with the trust."

You OKAY Danny?" Bobby asked. Danny nodded. "Are YOU,Bobby had a few scrapes and bruises ,but it was the look on his face that had made Danny ask the question. "Bobby shrugged not willing to get too personal in front of all these people.

"I'll tell you about it LATER" Bobby answered.

Danny headed for Steve's Mercury but got redirected to another car by a man in Khaki. "Sit in HERE, please detective Williams" Danny shot a look at Steve who nodded. Danny climbed in the car.

He watched a dark clad man take Bobby aside and talk to him. Bobby nodded then headed back toward the factory with the guy.

Steve joined Danny in the car. "What's going ON Steve? Danny asked.

"Well Bobby did come to me for help and we managed to get to the trust to retrieve the letter. Then I WAS going to send him to protective custody at a new safe house when Chin arrived with Military Intelligence. He'd made enquiries about that PHOTO of Aaron and Jeff's platoon and it MUST have started something ." Next minute I'm told THEY are taking over. Then they come up with a plan to get you out Danno.

They did have the man power not to mention, heat detecting goggles to ascertain the location of everyone and tools to cut through the roof.

They figured to use the fact that the enemy THOUGHT Bobby had gone freelance against them.

SO to make the plan work they needed Bobby to go in and lure those guys away from YOU.

I didn't LIKE the plan but they TOOK that choice away from me" Steve sounded REALLY peeved by that fact

"What is that GUY doing with BOBBY." Danny sounded worried." In addition to Military Intelligence the name Aaron Crocker registered with the Federal Agency. That guy is here to collect some evidence Bobby's father LEFT at the factory years ago."

"Ah Len DID mention about something that was HIDDEN that was MORE dangerous today." Danny told Steve.

About 20 minutes later Bobby was escorted back to the car and placed beside Danny. "Did you find IT? Danny asked curiously.

Bobby nodded seemingly NOT in a talkative mood. "WHAT IS WRONG Bobby" Danny knew enough about Bobby to pick up on the fact that something wasn't RIGHT.

. "LATER" Bobby stated firmly not looking at Danny.

The car moved off with Danny relieved to see Steve's Mercury following behind.

"I'm glad you trusted Steve" Danny acknowledged hoping Bobby would say SOMETHING.

'We worked together but I don't think he liked it much" .Bobby stated with a sigh. Danny sat back in the car and closed his eyes.

Soon the trust loomed up and Bobby smacked him lightly on the arm. The car came to a stop and Danny and Bobby climbed out.

"Go get the box", ordered the guy in khaki.

Bobby followed his brother into the trust. A man in asked for their ID then got them to sign some release forms.

He then went out the back for a few minutes before returning with the box.

Bobby took hold of the box then walked out of the trust and placed it in the hands of a khaki clad man.

"WHAT!!" stated Danny ,"we don't even get to see what's IN there."

Bobby pulled him away saying "Don't MESS with THEM Danny"

"Come on lets GET out of here" Bobby prompted walking out into the Hawaiian sunshine.

Steve waited and Danny and Bobby climbed into the car and were whisked back to the palace.

Steve gestured them both into his office upon arrival where a hot cup of coffee was waiting. "What did your dad HIDE at the factory or didn't you see THAT either" , Danny asked as he sat beside Bobby.

"He was working undercover trying to break into this CRIME family. They of course had to test him and WATCH him to make sure he WASN'T a plant."

When he came that last time to Hawaii he was one step away from being accepted into the inner circle. He was followed by one of the crime bosses employees. Dad got an artist to do a sketch of this guy, which he planned to give to his precinct when it came time to break these guys ."

Because this guy was sticking close to his tail and because I was there Dad hid the sketch under the floorboards at the factory.

He wrote that letter and left it WITH the box at the trust at the time.

Of course he WAS going to retrieve that sketch some other time BUT ….Bobby stopped. "He was killed "Danny filled in.

"Yes, the feds reckon that his cover was BLOWN and so the arranged that 'tragic incident".

"They didn't get enough evident to break the crime family. But it didn't matter because someone attempted a takeover. It was a bloodbath and MANY were killed. A new boss rose and a new enforcer stood by his side. Over the coming years this enforcer became one of the most ruthless and dangerous killers and nobody was AWARE of WHO we was. He used Aliases and nobody SURVIVED to say his true identity.. But secreted away in that factory was the Sketch of his FACE that could help ID him years later.

He found out somehow about the sketch but didn't NEED to act as long as I stayed out of Hawaii. But Nigel's MAD scheme to get that contraband ruined his plans." Bobby told Danny. "The Feds don't reckon I will be in ANY danger from this family as I've never SEEN the picture."

"What about that CONTRABAND why wait YEARS to try and get us together." Danny wanted to tie up the loose ends. "Because under law it can NOW be LEGALLY claimed", Steve told Danny. They could sell it or whatever without any comebacks. The Government can ALSO give it back now without causing an INCIDENT."

Danny sighed. "So it's OVER", he said.

"YES" acknowledged Steve.

"What about Len and Nigel, do WE get to charge them" Danny asked. "Nigel and his FATHER face charges of appropriating the items for that BOMB and POISON from Military stores. " Nigel's father HAD a grudge against your fathers and was WILLING to have Nigel kill both of you to settle the score."

"Len works for that Crime family. He used contacts to lure Mr. Richards away from the trust then he planned to get access through OTHER contacts which was ANOTHER reason Nigel had to trust him. They MAY get useful information out if him. But I have a feeling his days might be numbered if it is known he is in custody" Steve stated. "As for Polly, she IS the girlfriend of Nigel, we hold her passport so she CANT leave the Island and I have an APB out.

Sooner or later we WILL catch her."

"Well Detective Crocker, you can relax for the rest of the day and tomorrow but THEN you are on the first plane HOME." Bobby knew from the tone that his leaving was NOT a suggestion.

"Can I take him back to my place Steve?" requested Danny.

Steve decided he SHOULD agree to Danny's request. Bobby HAD been instrumental in helping them get Danno back but Steve couldn't forget that Bobby HAD given him A LOT of trouble during his stay.

"Alright", Steve agreed. "See you TOMORROW Danno",

Danny escorted Bobby down to his car then back to his apartment.

"Here have a BEER", he told his brother before flopping onto the chair opposite.

"Bobby tell me what's WRONG" Danny requested seriously ." I found out the TRUTH about how we are related Danny", Bobby told him sadly.

"Oh well I know Aunt Clara will be disappointed .." Danny began but stopped when he saw Bobby shaking his head. "She was RIGHT Danny, there WAS no infidelity."

Danny was puzzled. "Then HOW? "Your father met your mother when she was just 16, she got PREGNANT and had a child. But because of the damage this might do to HER schooling and reputation your father asked MY father for help. Your mother was sent to New York where she gave birth in the SAME hospital as MY mother. My mom had tried for years to have a baby with no luck. Her baby was born sickly but your MOTHERS was not,

so they SWAPPED Babies."

Bobby turned and looked at Danny. "Are you saying that you ARE actually my FULL brother, my parents OLDEST child" Danny clarified.

Bobby nodded. "OH Bobby what an AWFUL shock", acknowledged Danny realizing the implications. "Danny I CANT tell my MOM. I think HE was RIGHT in that deduction, even NOW the knowledge would devastate her." Bobby put his head in his hands.

"It CAN remain our secret Bobby," Danny told him. "I DO think my Aunt should know but beyond that we DON'T have to broadcast HOW we are related."

"You don't MIND that they'll think it is YOU that aren't related to your Aunt or FATHER" Bobby lifted his head and searched Danny's face.

"NO" Danny assured him. "THANKS" Bobby sincerely told Danny. "No problem big brother" Danny responded with a smile.

Danny made up his sofa into a bed determined to spend as much time with Bobby as possible before he departed for New York.

The phone rung and Danny sighed. "Danno" came Steve's voice. "Yes Steve?, acknowledged Danny, hoping no NEW crisis wasn't going to pull him away from his brother. "You can have tomorrow off", Steve told him. Danny hung up the phone with a huge smile.

Bobby yawned. Danny looked at him then yawned in return. "Its been a LONG day." he stated. "YEAH, acknowledged Bobby," you wouldn't BELIEVE what I had to do to get into that TRUST without Nigel knowing."

"Sounds INTERESTING Bobby, acknowledged Danny , but save it for tomorrow". "Goodnight"

"Night little brother" Bobby told him. "That's YOUNGER brother Bobby not LITTLE", Danny grinned as he went off to his room.

Danny waited awhile then phoned his Aunts number. "Hello Aunt Clara", he greeted as she answered. "Danny", Clara acknowledged, why do I think you are CALLING for a reason." "We found out the TRUTH Aunt Clara." Danny told her. Clara sighed. "You were RIGHT" Danny butted in before Clara could say another word. He then went on to explain the story. "I wish Jeff COULD have TOLD me", Clara stated," but we WERE raised on certain PRINCIPLES and I suppose I WOULD have been PROFOUNDLY shocked. IT would HAVE been likely that Bobby WOULD have been adopted OUT. At least he went to a FRIEND of Jeff's."

"Yes, acknowledged Danny. "So I have another NEPHEW, stated Clara, I do HOPE I get to see him SOON."

"Aunt it WAS a shock for Bobby. Things also HAVE to be handled DELICATELY, Bobby DOESN'T want his mother finding out." Danny warned.

"Well if he comes with YOU nobody will comment TOO much. Be sure you bring him SOON though." Clara requested eagerly. "As soon as I CAN Aunt I promise." Danny didn't know when BOTH he and Bobby would be free but he guessed Clara was wise enough to KNOW that.

Danny finally curled up in his bed and went to sleep.

Danny planned to spend the next day showing Bobby around Hawaii. He found out that Dr Bergman had been responsible for the day off. Apparently Steve had rung him to tell him Danny had been found. The Dr was shocked that ",after being drugged and tied up you STILL expect him to WORK tomorrow."

Danny had popped in to the hospital to assure Doc he WAS fine. "Why you're here Danny you might as well sign these". Doc handed him some forms.

"What ARE these Doc", Danny asked. "Well we DO have to alter some of your documentation, the Doc nodded towards Bobby, "you DO want him mentioned under next of kin."

"Yes, I DO," acknowledged Danny.

Danny wrote in some details "hey Bobby what's your middle name?". Bobby smiled strangely. "Oh it's something AWFUL", guessed Danny

"Oh TOTALLY awful", responded Bobby seriously. "Go on tell me" Danny asked pen poised. "It's DANIEL", Bobby told him with a grin finally breaking out.

"You're KIDDING!" Danny was surprised. "NO" replied Bobby. . Danny grinned back and shook his head.

Danny finished up the paper work but didn't immediately exit the hospital. "I didn't REALLY want to stay in here ALL day" Bobby told Danny.

He just got a grin in return. Soon the reason for their prolonged stay was explained when a young pretty nurse raced up and kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Bobby this is Suzy Green, my favourite nurse." Suzy kissed Bobby's cheek also. "Hmm have you been HIDING THIS friend from me Danny?, she purred giving Bobby the once over. "Bobby's my BROTHER from New York, "Danny explained.

"Oh" ,she looked at both of them, "well Paula's free so why don't you BOTH come join us down on the beach."

Danny looked at Bobby. 'Sure why NOT", he agreed hoping Paula was as attractive as her friend. He wasn't disappointed Paula was a shapely brunette several inches taller than Suzy.

The four of them piled into Danny's mustang. Paula not being the shy type put her arms around Bobby. "So what do YOU do Bobby?, she asked him.

"Oh he's a LIFE insurance salesman", Danny explained with a grin from the front. "So who's OLDER? Suzy wanted to know. "Danny is my…Bobby began. "I'm his YOUNGER and BETTER LOOKING Brother." Danny joked.

Bobby laughed in amusement and Danny joined in glad his brother was in a happier frame of mind.

The foursome stopped and looked out over the view together. "I should give your brother something to remember about his time in Hawaii", Paula said with a suggestive wink and a tickle at the top of Bobby's chest.

Danny caught a look at Bobby's expression in the mirror. "You're not BLUSHING are you Bobby?," he teased

"NO", lied Bobby. "Come on sugar", Paula took his hand and the exited the car together. She dragged Bobby behind some bushes.

Minutes later she ran out laughing hysterically. Bobby trailed behind her his face BRIGHT red.

"Did you like what I GAVE you sugar? Paula laughed. Bobby held out a piece of small palm tree. "I can take it back on the plane", he said with a perfectly straight face before joining in the laughter of the others.

"Sorry about that, I should have WARNED you Paula has a STRANGE sense of humour" Danny told Bobby.

"It's OKAY LITTLE Brother, 'Bobby replied.

Danny reached back and smacked him on the shoulder. "OWW" said Bobby. "I'm Sorry Bobby" Danny was immediately conciliatory as he knew he must have hit the shoulder containing the stitches.

Bobby hit him back. "It was the OTHER shoulder", he said with a grin.

Bobby sighed. "Its been a memorable holiday". "Yes, you know it was all scary and everything but if it hadn't happened we might NOT have ever found out about being related." Danny looked intently at Bobby.

"Here's to BROTHERHOOD", Bobby saluted Danny with a beer.

Steve drove Bobby to the airport. Danny sat beside his boss trying to look like his mind wasn't churning,

Bobby guessed Steve was there to make SURE he LEFT.

However it was only Danny that accompanied Bobby to check in. "MC Garretts not worried that you will jump on the plane with me?"

Bobby asked. "I COULD come with you", Danny responded.

"NO Danny, you DO have a good position here, somehow I don't think many people COULD work with Mc Garrett" Bobby stated ruefully

Danny sighed. "You WILL keep in contact?

"Of course Danny and I'll make you a promise one DAY we WILL work together, just when the time is right."

Bobby shook Danny's hand warmly Danny however pulled him into a manly hug.

"When the time is right", Danny agreed. "Well good…Bobby began

"Don't say it… Danny told him firmly, "say ALOHA instead, it means HELLO and GOODBYE."

It's more appropriate"

"ALOHA Danny", Bobby gave his brother one last wave as he went through the departures gate.

Danny returned to sit beside Steve in the car. "I'm glad you're still with us Danno,' Steve acknowledged.

"It was Bobby who TOLD me to STAY Steve, he said working for you was a GOOD position." Danny didn't bother to say what ELSE Bobby had said.

He felt disappointed that Steve hadn't got on with Bobby and hoped in time that would change.

"Well I owe him my thanks then", Steve acknowledged sincerely. He tooled the Mercury and drove back to the Palace where his team could now settle down back to NORMAL.

Bobby KNEW he was home when he found all these applications for life insurance on his desk. Who had BLABBED that one.

Several of his colleagues looked at him in shock. They THOUGHT he'd been on a nice peaceful holiday instead he looked like he been in a BRAWL.

Bobby was glad the Lt's door was closed he wouldn't have to face him just yet. He hoped Mc Garrett's report to the Lt. hadn't been TOO bad.

Wandering over to the coffee pot he poured out a cup, which of course was a cue for…"CROCKER", the Lt. had opened his door and spied him.

"YESSIR" ,Bobby couldn't help the apprehensive look at the LARGE file on Kojak's desk. He recognized Mc Garrett's hand writing.

"This report from Mc Garrett is rather INTERESTING", stated Kojak in what Bobby thought was a major understatement.

"He thinks you'll be a force to be reckoned with ONE day", the Lt told Bobby. Bobby smiled and slipped himself onto the corner of Kojak's desk.

"He also said you were insubordinate and a pain in the ass", continued the Lt. Bobby stopped smiling immediately at the look on his boss's face

"Is that TRUE Bobby? Bobby nodded. "WHAT am I going to DO with you", the Lt sounded disappointed which truly did make Bobby feel rather shamefaced. But it didn't stop the wisecrack ,"how about a NICE holiday LT."

If Bobby had said that to Mc Garrett he WOULD have got an explosion. All that the Lt. did was glare at him. "How about some nice PAPERWORK", he told Bobby, "and get OFF my desk". Yep he was home alright back to normality. He was wiser, earned a few more scars and acquired a younger brother.

He supposed it hadn't been ALL bad.

THE END

the crossover will continue at Steve Mc Garrett comes to New York.

….


End file.
